Not who he claims to be!
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: Ok, Harry's gone back in time, is teaching defense, trying to save the world from future death eaters that are trying to stop the 'problem' (Harry) before he's even born, and he's got a lot of "problems" Plz, R
1. The Auror

Harry peered cautiously around the corner. He was definitely at Hogwarts ... that was for sure. It seemed a little different though, some of the pictures he'd seen weren't there, and there also weren't as many suits of armor.  
  
Harry pulled his hood on over his face; he'd probably give people nightmares if they saw him. He walked to the Great Hall. He could hear chatter from inside. It seemed that the feast had just started. No it was the sorting.  
  
Harry opened the doors with a bang. He didn't mean to, but he startled the little first year that was sitting on the stool and it toppled over.  
  
Silence hung over the Great Hall like a big foreboding cloud, and the little first year was still sitting on the ground, stool on top of her and the hat crooked on her head.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked an obviously younger Dumbledore.  
  
"Um. My name is Harry." Harry said.  
  
"Are you an Auror sent by the ministry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I am an Auror, but I'm not sent by the ministry. We couldn't have a word, could we, Professor?" Harry asked. His face was clouded in shadow and he was well aware of all those people looking at him.  
  
"Alright. Come on Minerva."  
  
McGonagall stood up and followed Dumbledore to Harry, who walked outside the Great Hall.  
  
"We will use the Transfiguration classroom." Dumbledore said. It looked as though he didn't trust Harry too much at the moment. In fact, Harry could sense his mistrust. He was able to read minds if the person wasn't purposely blocking him out.  
  
They walked silently to the classroom.  
  
Dumbledore shut the door and turned to face Harry.  
  
"If the Ministry didn't send you, who did?" He asked.  
  
"You did."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the cloaked man with his eyebrows raised. "I most certainly did not."  
  
"Oh but you did Professor Dumbledore. I am from the future, sent back here to protect the school from Death Eaters from the future." Harry said.  
  
"What is your full name?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.  
  
"Harry James Potter." Harry said.  
  
"Are you James' son from the future?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes James and Lily Potters son." Harry said.  
  
McGonagall chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who would have thought it?"  
  
"Do take your cloak off Mr. Potter, it's rather hot. Would you like a Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'll be fine thank you Professor." Harry said, making no move to un-hood his self. "Are you sure you want me to take off the cloak?"  
  
"Yes please do."  
  
Harry turned away from them and took the cloak off. He put a hand up to his eye as he heard the other two gasp from behind him. They must have caught sight of the scars on his neck and arms.  
  
"Turn around, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry slowly turned around.  
  
"Good gracious! You're only a child!" McGonagall said.  
  
Harry's hands were all scarred and his face had a few scars as well. There was the one Voldemort gave him, another jagged one going right down his jawbone, another, though they couldn't see it, covering his left eye, one going through his other eyebrow and one underneath his chin. He was wearing a turtleneck black sweater underneath, and was exceptionally glad; the teachers really didn't need to see where his Uncle had tried to cut his throat.  
  
"Take your hand away from your eye, Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea at all sir." Harry said uncertainly, but Dumbledore looked at him sternly and Harry gave in.  
  
McGonagall started to sob. "Oh dear, did your parents let this happen?"  
  
"No, they're dead." Harry said. "My Uncle did it."  
  
Harry's eye had a scar going from just underneath the eyebrow right down through his milky white eye and halfway down his cheek.  
  
McGonagall's eyes went wide and she started openly weeping.  
  
"Look Miner-I mean Professor. It's alright, I'm used to it." Harry tried calming her down. Dumbledore had to end up putting a cheering charm on her.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"And you're an Auror?" Asked Dumbledore in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"That I am."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I defeated Voldemort and got special training." Harry said.  
  
He looked down at his blue robes. They were trimmed with silver. He was the top Auror at the Ministry, even though he was still in Hogwarts.  
  
He closed his eyes so Dumbledore and McGonagall wouldn't be forced to look at it, it was the most he could do.  
  
"Well OK. Would you like to join sixth year classes or teach Defense, we couldn't find a teacher this year." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.  
  
"Alright." Harry said. "I think I'll teach, I do have some experience. I taught a dueling club last year, well, in about another 25 years from last year." Harry joked.  
  
"Would you like to start one up again?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Come on Minerva, Harry, let's go. I'll have to correct my mistake about not having Defense." He smiled at Harry who had now hooded himself again.  
  
The three walked out, McGonagall's spell seemed to be wearing off her as she kept looking at Harry with sympathy and admiration.  
  
Harry sat down at the staff table, well aware that many people, including Professor's, were looking at him oddly. He nervously played with his shoulder length black hair, it looked a lot like Snape's, but not greasy.  
  
"You're going to need a different last name." Dumbledore whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"You can think of something." Harry smirked, knowing Dumbledore it would be some Muggle thing.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to address the Hall once all the students were sorted. Harry didn't hear a word he said, he'd spotted his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was rather stunned when the Great Hall doors burst open. No one was expected to be coming, they didn't have a DADA teacher this year.  
  
"Who do you think he is?" Sirius whispered to James.  
  
"Must be an Auror, look at his clothes." James whispered back. The man standing in front of them had on blue robes with silver hems and a blue cloak that went with it. He was obviously high up in the Ministry because most of the Auror clothes were just a plain Navy blue.  
  
They watched the exchange curiously, then they all left and everyone, even the teachers, started talking at once.  
  
"Could you feel the power around him?" Peter asked them. "I definitely don't want to get on his bad side."  
  
"I agree Wormy." Sirius said.  
  
Five minutes later, the sorting was finished and Dumbledore, the mysterious guy, and McGonagall all came back in.  
  
The looks on the two teachers faces were enough to quiet everyone. They looked at Harry with respect and admiration, mixed with horror and disbelief. No one could see the look on Harry's face though.  
  
The three of them sat down, Dumbledore whispered something to Harry, then he stood up again.  
  
The Marauders all noticed the way Harry looked over their way, and James saw a flash of milky white where one of his eyes were.  
  
"This is Professor Harry. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and is an Australian Auror." He motioned to Harry, but everyone saw where Harry was looking, it was the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dumbledore moved over to Harry and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked innocently. "Sorry, just day dreaming." Harry said, his accent had gone from previously British to Australian. How very odd.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stayed up most of the night drawing up a lesson plan for the students. He had a group of first years first period, fourth years second, sixth years third. Each lesson went for two hours with a fifteen-minute break in between the first two, and an hour break in the second.  
  
(*)  
  
"Come in everyone and sit down." Harry said from behind his desk. He knew his voice wasn't very Australian, but he tried his hardest. He was, in a way, lucky that he had been through so much, it made him sound a lot older.  
  
"Ok. Today is, obviously, your first Defense lesson of the year." A few people chuckled nervously. "I was thinking, we'll spend the first hour getting to know each other, then I'll give you a little background information."  
  
Harry called the roll. He was a little disappointed to have the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's together. It wasn't that he didn't like Slytherin's, Draco was one of his best friends, it's just that they didn't get on too well together.  
  
"Ok my names Harry. You know that right." There were a few scattered 'yes's'. "Good. I don't want you to call me Professor, because I'm not a Professor, I'm an Auror and my name is just Harry. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." The class chorused.  
  
"OK. Would someone like to start by telling everyone a little bit about themselves?" Harry asked.  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Anyone?" Nothing. "OK, I'll pick someone."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand down the roll. He stopped on Carmen Lyalla.  
  
"Carmen Lyalla?"  
  
Carmen stood up. She was a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Carmen Natalie Lyalla. I'm a pureblood. I like playing Quidditch, and I'm a Slytherin." She sat down again.  
  
"Thank you Miss Lyalla. Anyone else volunteer?"  
  
This time a boy stood up. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Martin Lewis Harrington. I am a Gryffindor. My mum is a Muggle and my dad is a Wizard. I like the Chudley Cannons but I don't play Quidditch."  
  
And so they went on. Then it was finally Harry's turn.  
  
"Alright. I have a lot of things I COULD tell you about me, so instead I'll let you ask questions, one each."  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" It was Carmen.  
  
"Yes I do. I play Seeker."  
  
"What's your full name?" Asked a boy names Liam Watt.  
  
"I don't have one. It's just Harry." Harry smiled. Dumbledore wasn't able to think of something so they were just going to say he was an orphan that had no name.  
  
"Why not?" Asked a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Katrina Lavender.  
  
"Because my parents died when I was one and the people who adopted me didn't know their names."  
  
"What happened to your hands?"  
  
Harry looked down at his scarred hands. He really didn't feel like saying that he had been kept prisoner by Voldemort because he wouldn't tell them how to get out of the prison himself, he was even willing to die there.  
  
"I just get into trouble all the time. They are from climbing trees and dog's and stuff." Harry lied.  
  
A few questions later.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
There were gasps.  
  
"But that means you only five years older than us, not even finished school yet! How could you become an Auror?" Asked a girl that reminded Harry strongly of Hermione. Harry smiled again.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to NOT find out." He chuckled. The lesson so far had gone better than planned, he just hoped no one asked him to.  
  
"Can you take off your cloak?"  
  
"I can, but I'm not going to." Harry said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll probably have nightmares for the rest of your life."  
  
(*)  
  
After that, no more questions were asked and everyone seemed to enjoy the lesson, they learnt all about the 'expelliarmus' charm.  
  
At lunch after the fourth years, Harry noticed that word sure got around quickly. As he walked to the table he could hear people whispering about him being only sixteen and that he refused to take off his hood for fear that they would get nightmares.  
  
Harry had to laugh at one of the rumors he heard.  
  
"I heard that he's really You-Know-Who. And he doesn't take the cloak off because then we'll all know."  
  
"Listen to that lot." Harry chuckled once he got to the head table and sat next to Dumbledore.  
  
"What're they saying?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, they're going on about how I'm really Voldemort and that's why I wont take the hood off. They even liked the lesson, even though it was with 'you-know-who'." Harry laughed again and shook his head. He couldn't wait till the next lesson. He would get to meet his parents, it was Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years. Harry had decided that he should be able to show them, after all they were his age and could hopefully cope with it.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it. They seemed to love your lessons." McGonagall said from beside Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry said.  
  
"It's Minerva to you." McGonagall said with fake sternness, Harry smiled, again.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Like it? Hate it? What? I know I have to keep going with my other stories, but I just couldn't help it and had to post this one. Hahaha. Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! ( See ya's. 


	2. Sixth years and Hogsmeade!

"Sit down everyone." Professor Harry said. The Marauders took their seats along with the rest of the class and waited for Harry to continue. "As you know, I'm Harry. It's just Harry, no Professor, just plain Harry."  
  
The class nodded. James heard Snape sneering from the back of the classroom somewhere.  
  
"Are you really sixteen?"  
  
"Yes. Mr. Snape, I certainly am." Harry said. "Today, since you have all been here long enough to know each other, we're going to get straight into Defense. We'll be learning how to properly duel." James caught another glimpse of the milky whiteness underneath Harry's cloak and shuddered. "Does everyone know the main rules of a duel?" Harry asked the class.  
  
There were a few nods, James among them, but not many.  
  
"OK. Can I have two volunteers to show the rest of the class."  
  
James and the rest of the Marauders put their hands up.  
  
"OK. Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter. Would you please come to the front?" Harry asked. James groaned, why Snape?  
  
He got up the front never the less and waited for Snape to skulk up there with him. The two faced each other. "OK, now bow." Harry commanded. The two did so, barely tilting their heads. "Not much respect for each other I see." Harry commented dryly, causing both James and Snape's scowl to deepen.  
  
James felt anger burn in his cheeks. It looked as though Snape had something up his sleeve, but he didn't know what.  
  
"Alright, now I just want you to both cast disarming charms, we don't want any accidents. Well, I certainly don't, you'd probably curse me." James noted the way Harry laughed a little nervously around the students.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, at the same time Snape yelled, "Furnunculus!"  
  
"Mr. Snape." Harry said sharply as James dodged out of the way of the curse, also dodging Snape's wand, which had also come flying at him. "20 pointes from Slytherin. I hope you realize you're the first person I've had to take points off." He said sternly. Snape glowered at him and James smirked. Maybe Harry wasn't that bad after all. He definitely wasn't Voldemort. "Thank you James, sorry about that. Will the two of you take your seats?"  
  
James and Snape both sat down. Harry continued.  
  
"That was done quite well by James, 10 points to Gryffindor. Would you all please get into pairs, I'd like to assess your talent in this class, oh, and try and pair up with someone that has about your own abilities please."  
  
James paired himself up with Sirius, Remus went with Lily and Peter went with Tamara Bones.  
  
"He's a pretty cool teacher eh?" Sirius said when they had all gotten into pairs and Harry was just about to start talking.  
  
"Yeah, a little weird though." James agreed. He straightened up as Harry walked by them from the back of the room where he had been talking quietly with Snape. Harry had an air of power about him that James had only ever felt around Dumbledore, in fact, Harry's seemed even stronger then Dumbledore, and it made James a little nervous. Harry being so young and all.  
  
"Alright. I'll have you one pair at a time please."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was enjoying this class, he was quite surprised when his father had dodged Snape's curse so easily, but then again. he did play Quidditch. He had also enjoyed taking points off Snape, oh how wonderful it would be to tease him about it when he got back to his time.  
  
James and Sirius were a really good pair, James only just beat Sirius in their duel though, he's used the element of surprise, otherwise Harry would have been willing to bet that the duel would go on for hours.  
  
Lily and Remus were extremely well paired as well, in fact, they had to call it a tie. Peter and Tamara were quite an odd couple. apparently Tamara (Susan's mum) was dating Peter. rather odd couple indeed.  
  
Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when the bell rang and people started to pack up.  
  
"OK, there'll be no homework tonight." Harry said. "Class dismissed."  
  
Harry was pleased to see the class talking animatedly as they all walked out. atleast he was good at something! He shook his head. He would not think about it!  
  
"Um Profess-Harry." Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a voice. He shook his head again and looked up to find himself face to face with Sirius, Remus and James. Peter must have left with Tamara.  
  
Harry felt his anger well at the thought. Sirius had told him that Peter was the one to kill Susan's mum. He could feel a little power start to regenerate off him and he braced his shoulders and called it all back into his body.  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"We were wondering, since you're our age and all, if you would like to eat lunch with us. you know, instead of with all the oldies?" James asked.  
  
"Your Potions teacher isn't that old." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but she's still a teacher." Sirius said exasperatedly.  
  
"And I'm not?" Harry asked, a little amused. Sirius blushed.  
  
"Well. of course you are. but that isn't the point. You seem better than the other teachers." He said hastily.  
  
"Oh really? I thought I was Voldemort?" Harry smirked underneath his hood.  
  
"I wouldn't listen to them." Remus said seriously. Harry smiled, Remus and Sirius were quite like they were in his time. Well, ofcourse they were more subdued and that.  
  
"I'm not, don't worry." Harry said smiling. "But I think it would probably be best for me to stay at the teachers table. What do you plan on doing after school? I want to know what people do around here." Harry lied, he just wanted to know what his FATHER did.  
  
He noticed the three shift nervously. He could hear their thoughts.  
  
Oh dear. He's on to us. Was what Sirius thought.  
  
I think I might be able to trust him enough. Was Remus thought.  
  
Oh yes, sure, we'll just tell you that we are planning to go running in the forrest in our illegal animagus forms. Was James main concern. Harry quickly blocked their thoughts and looked at them sharply.  
  
"You must not go into the forest." He said before he was able to stop himself. "You should know that it's too dangerous, Animagus or no." Harry trailed off, feeling rather sheepish.  
  
"H-how did you know?" Remus asked bewildered.  
  
"I. I uh. That's not important." Harry stuttered, working hard to keep their thoughts out of his head. "But please, promise me you wont go in there?" He pleaded.  
  
The three kids nodded, but Harry could tell they didn't mean it, especially when Sirius rather loud thought came through. Like anything is ganna stop us! Followed by a small chuckle through his thoughts.  
  
"Sirius." Harry said in all seriousness. "You think to loud."  
  
He had a plan. A gobsmacked Sirius walked out, followed by James and Remus.  
  
Harry quickly went back into his office through the door that was connected to the classroom. He got changed into his Auror robes again, just incase. He had heard one last though from James. We'll go to Hogsmeade instead.  
  
So Harry grabbed his cloak and silently went down to dinner. He'd decided against showing anyone what he looked like. yet. He figured it was too soon! And what if one of the Death Eaters from the future had a spy?.  
  
After dinner Harry noticed the glances the Marauders were shooting each other and was pretty sure that they were ready to go.  
  
"Professor." He said to Dumbledore. "Do you mind if I go to Hogsmeade, I just want to have a look around." Harry trailed off looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Nothings wrong is it?"  
  
"No. I just want to see if I can get any leads on where the DE's are." Harry said D.E. because then the other teachers wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"Do you need someone to go with you?"  
  
"Do you really think I can't look after myself?" Harry smirked under his hood.  
  
"Of course you can. And you don't need to ask, though I do recommend you tell someone where you are, after all, teachers can do what they want after school." Dumbledore smiled at Harry who quickly snuck out the doors. The Marauders hadn't noticed him.  
  
Deciding that maybe he should change into an innocent, unsuspicious animal, Harry chose a fly. OK. So a fly wasn't exactly attractive, but it would do well enough for what he wanted to do. He had an idea that maybe scaring the Marauders because they were out of bed would be a good enough reason for them to stay in the castle.  
  
Before he left though, he cast a quick spell to make sure he would know whenever Lily was hurt, or in trouble.  
  
Harry changed quickly as he heard the Great Hall door's silently open, and an invisible shape came out of them. Harry couldn't tell who it was, though he already knew, but he could see the transparent water looking air that surrounded the person. being powerful wasn't so bad after all.  
  
It was surprising how fast Harry could fly when he was a fly. He was able to keep up with them, though he got shooed once or twice.  
  
Once in Hogsmeade the Marauders went first to The Three Broomsticks. Harry was rather curious as to why they wouldn't get in trouble with Madame Rosemerta when she came over to take their orders.  
  
"Hello boys. You know your not supposed to be out this late." She smiled at them. "But don't worry, I wont tell. What would you like?"  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Takamo - glad you love it.  
  
Phoebe - glad you Love it Love it Love it and it's so Maizing and different. Lol.  
  
Angel of Mischief - Glad you like the plot and the way it's written.  
  
Jordan - like it the best of mine so far huh? Well I was going to write more and leave it until tomorrow to post. but since you asked soooo kindly. lol.  
  
Kanashimi - I was a bit worried when you said 'No, I don't like this story' lol. But I think I'd prefer you love it anyway.  
  
Anonymous - glad you think it's interesting. Hehe.  
  
BlackDiva - Sorry I didn't put what the fifth years thought of his face in this chap. but it shouldn't be long. Oh, and I was planning on making him put an eyepatch over his eye. Thank you for reminding me. : ) 


	3. Getting caught, and werewolves

Harry quickly flew back outside, around into a deserted Alleyway, and changed back into himself.  
  
He slipped back into the Three Broomsticks with a smug look on his face as he sat down at a desk. It was quickly replaced, however, when he couldn't see the Marauders anywhere.  
  
Not one table held anyone who even resembled the young boys . not one!  
  
Harry's worry was replaced with relief as the three boys bounded out of a back room, accompanied by Madame Rosemerta, as they went back to their table. Harry was sitting quite close and could hear snatches of the conversation.  
  
" . Snape . think he is a Death Eater ."  
  
" . Don't say that. bad omens . death."  
  
"Professor Harry . did he know . ? Doesn't know we're here."  
  
Harry smirked again. It was becoming quite a habit. one he would have to lose when he returned to his own time.  
  
Putting a scarred and pale hand into his pocket, Harry drew out a black eye patch, Dumbledore had suggested it before Harry had left, and had conjured one up for him.  
  
He heard some drunken person sneering behind him.  
  
"What's an Aururororor doooing here?"  
  
Harry turned around. No one had seen him slip in, so it attracted the attention of Madame Rosemerta who looked deeply embarrassed that she hadn't served him. It also drew the Marauders attention but they just figured it was another Auror. Then again, how many Auror's went around with hoods over their faces? Not many, Harry would bet!  
  
"I happen to be making sure no 'evils' are being done here, in Hogsmeade." Harry said, it did sound a little corny, disguising his voice to that of an old man, just to take the suspicion off the Marauders, even if they hadn't had any, it was better safe than sorry. Anyway, they deserved to have a good time; it wouldn't last long once they were out of school, which was why Harry was willing to wait around until they went back to the caste.  
  
"Aw yeah?" The guy challenged.  
  
"Yes, actually." Harry said, again disguising his voice. "Now, can you please leave me be?" Harry asked. He noticed the Marauders slip out and cursed his luck. "Please?" He added when the man made no move to get out of the way.  
  
Harry walked around him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder why there are Auror's around here. I mean, You-Know-Who activity is mainly in London I heard." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, maybe he was just on patrol, just making sure everything was OK, sitting down to a butterbeer, and then ready to be off." Remus suggested trailing off.  
  
"I don't know. I mean ... he seemed too old." James said. "Then again," he reasoned, more to himself than anyone else, "my grandfather is an Auror, and that guy can't have been any older than him." They didn't notice the blue-cloaked figure that was following.  
  
"Where to now?" Sirius asked, a happy smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go to Honeydukes, then Zonko's. It's late night shopping after all." James quipped in, the same grin covering his face.  
  
"Alrighty then!" Remus said, saluting the air in front of him, "let's be off!" Remus could have sworn he heard a small chuckle, his werewolf ears picking up even the smallest sounds. well. that wasn't entirely true.  
  
"OK then. Maybe later on we'll be able to leave Peter behind, he gets really annoying over the full moon, you never know, we could just bribe him with sweets." Sirius trailed off suggestively.  
  
"You are so mean to Peter!" James said, though he was laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course. the full moon. how could he have forgotten? Harry mentally chided himself for not speaking with Dumbledore before about that particular time of the month. It was, after all, only two days away. Harry made a mental note to also talk to Remus about his Lycropanthy.  
  
Harry, panic stricken, looked around. The Marauders were gone! He heard a burst of laughter and relaxed. They had just turned a corner to Honeydukes.  
  
He sped up a bit and turned the corner, just in time to see the three walk into the aforementioned shop.  
  
Harry followed silently.  
  
~*~  
  
"What about this?" James asked, picking up some new sweet. "Acid Pops?"  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe we can get ole wormy to eat it?" Sirius suggested innocently. "I sure wouldn't mind the look on his face." He added, grinning.  
  
"Now, Padfoot, enough of that." Remus smirked. "But I see your point."  
  
James rolled his eyes. What was it they had against Peter anyway? Oh well. can't have been anything too important. It was probably just because he was fat and stupid. James chided himself for the thought. (I say good on him!)  
  
Half an hour later, the three Marauders made their way out of the shop, seriously weighed down.  
  
"I don't think Zonko's will be open anymore." Remus said looking at his watch.  
  
"Damnation! Damnation! Damnation!" Sirius cursed, before smiling again. "Oh well, it will give us a reason to sneak out same time next week. If Moony's in the mood ofcourse." He added hastily, seeing Remus wary look. James rolled his eyes, again.  
  
"Let's just go the Shrieking Shack way." James said. He, Remus, Sirius, and unbeknownst to them, Harry, went to the shrieking shack together.  
  
Remus muttered something and the door opened. Sirius could never catch what the password was. And neither could James.  
  
The three walked in, followed silently by Harry who had turned himself into a fly once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Might as well give them a little scare. Harry chuckled, it sounded rather odd though, coming out like a fly would laugh. (I have no idea what that is, though.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, hurry up." James urged, they were almost at the entrance, though they couldn't see it just yet, and he had the feeling they were being watched. He was quite surprised, though not as surprised as the other two, when a figure formed in front of them. It was the Auror.  
  
"What would you three be doing out here?" He asked in a scarily familiar voice. It was a different person. it was Harry.  
  
"We-we-we're." Remus stuttered. Harry seemed to be smiling underneath his hood, while James and Sirius looked shocked. Apparently Harry new about this. but what would he be doing out.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Sirius ventured bravely, speaking James' thoughts.  
  
"I'm a teacher, I can do what I want. And I happen to know that you've been in Hogsmeade for quite a while." Harry said.  
  
"But I thought you said you weren't a Professor." Sirius didn't know when to shut up, which seemed to amuse Harry to no ends.  
  
"No. I'm not a Professor." Harry agreed. "But I am your teacher."  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked rather unintelligently.  
  
"Just get back to the school quickly before someone decides to put you six feet under." Harry said seriously. The three started to hurry towards the entrance when Harry called after them- "Oh and Remus! Come and see me tomorrow, after your last class!"  
  
The crawled out of the tunnel and Remus looked to the other curiously. "Wonder what he wants to see me for. you don't think he knows about my problem, do you?" He asked nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in the Headmasters office, fidgeting. It was breakfast in the Great Hall, but Harry decided to get there early, he had the first class free, so hew as hoping to talk to Dumbledore. with no interruptions.  
  
Five minutes later a knock startled Harry out of his thoughts of what to say.  
  
"Harry!? What are you doing here?" The Headmaster asked, thoroughly surprised.  
  
"Well." Harry started slowly. "There something I have to tell you." He cut himself off as the Headmaster raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It isn't about the future, is it?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well. I am the future, but it isn't anything that can change the future. Besides, you realize I'll be doing a memory charm before I leave." Dumbledore nodded, affirmative. "Well. I have quite a problem, something that comes to pass, once a month." Dumbledore nodded again, a little confused.  
  
"You're a girl in disguise?" He asked.  
  
Harry laughed nervously. "No. I'm a werewolf." ~*~  
  
Remus fidgeted nervously as he made his way to the Defense classroom. He hadn't seen the Professor all day. Not even at breakfast! But Sirius' younger sister had had him second period. so he seemed to be fine.  
  
He knocked hesitantly and the door opened straight away, to a nervously fidgeting Harry. The cloaked man beckoned Remus to enter the room, which he reluctantly did, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hello Remus. How are you?" Harry asked. "Hope you're well?"  
  
"I'm fine Professor." Remus said, looking at Harry's cloak suspiciously.  
  
"Good. Umm. Cup of tea?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well. I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about. tomorrow."  
  
Remus tensed. So he did know then? Dumbledore wouldn't have told him would he? He was only sixteen! Jeeze! It would be around the school by dinner. He knew how sixteen year olds could spill secrets. even if they didn't mean to.  
  
"Don't look so afraid." Harry said, sighing.  
  
"Wh-who told you?" Remus stuttered.  
  
"No one." Harry trailed off. He changed the subject back to Remus. "Do you have any company to go with you?"  
  
"No." Remus said, perhaps too quickly.  
  
"You can tell me your secrets you know."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry knew Remus was lying, how couldn't he? Especially after Remus himself had told Harry.  
  
"I don't have any secrets-."  
  
"Apart from being a werewolf you mean?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
"Well. yes." Remus nodded. Harry looked at him disbelieving. Why wouldn't he just say something, after all, if another werewolf just happened to be in the Shrieking Shack without any permission, Remus would no doubt attack. Harry would, he wouldn't be able to help it.  
  
"Listen Remus." Harry stated. "I can help you with this. I have a potion, that I made myself, which will help you to stay in your own mind once your transformed."  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
"Sure! How do you know so much about my kind anyway?" Remus narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but I am your kind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Did anyone guess Harry was a werewolf? I like making complications. they're fun! Anyway, please REVIEW AGAIN!  
  
Jordan - Harry's form isn't only a fly, that's just the most inconspicuous one he could think of. (Well, I could think of. I mean, who would bother checking a fly for a lightening bolt, and some flies have green eyes. Hehe. Harry IS a telepath, but he blocks most people's minds, unless he absolutely must read them, otherwise it's like lying, or cheating, and could probably get very annoying if you had everyone's (Including your own) thoughts running through your head at top speed.  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw - Hey. You like these sorta fics? Well you've read some of my other work, you could have just checked my name and seen what else I had written. Lol. I ALWAYS haveta do the dishes. Gack! And I hate it.  
  
Kanashimi - Hey! I'm not worried anymore. Hehe. I was glad Snape got to deduct points from Snape too!  
  
Merlin Halliwell - thanks, I did.  
  
Chris Atola - I updated! He he he he.  
  
THANKS! PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! 


	4. What on earth is he doing here? Not goin...

Remus stared at his teacher. Harry was a werewolf as well? That couldn't be right. Dumbledore surely wouldn't hire a werewolf for a teacher, a student was perhaps ok, but a teacher would need someone to fill in for the three days of the month that Harry was in the forest.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, unintelligently.  
  
"I said I am your kind. I'm a werewolf. But you mustn't tell anyone else about that." Harry trailed off. "Or I could lose my job."  
  
A knock on the door startled both the teens. Remus looked to the door. "Just a sec!" Harry called.  
  
"Remus. I want you to promise me you wont tell anyone, and here take this." Harry took a potion bottle out of his pocket. "This will help you stay in your mind, but be in your werewolf body. And though Remus didn't know yet, it was quite like the wolfsbane potion, but you only needed to take it the day before the transformation and then that same day, before you transform. "Take it tonight, before you go to sleep, then take it again tomorrow, just before sundown."  
  
Remus silently left, standing outside the door was another cloaked figure. Remus noticed his uncovered mouth twitch into a small smile, and he whispered to him: "Good luck, Remus." Before entering the room himself. As the bemused Remus walked away he heard the delighted yell of -"Harry! It's so good to see you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked at the cloaked figure in disbelief. Well, the cloak figure that was now de-hooded.  
  
"Sirius! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Well. Full Moon tomorrow night, you and Moony will be out, and the castle might need some more protection, so Dumbledore said I would be able to stay here and you can be my assistant teacher." Sirius grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh dear." Harry groaned. "I think I'm a bad enough teacher, with the both of us?" Harry shook his head in mock horror while he put it into his hands.  
  
"It wont be THAT bad, Harry." Sirius smiled. "Ron and Hermione have been demanding to know where you are. Ginny and Draco haven't told them, since they are the only other children that know, and neither have Molly, Bill, Charlie or Arthur." Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh dear. I didn't think about how my coming here might affect Ron and Hermione. What does this Dumbledore say about you helping me teach?"  
  
"Well, he just told me to come and get you and take you to his office so that he may see if it's alright with you, I told him who I was and everything." Sirius rambled on.  
  
"Alright! What are we waiting for?" Harry just about skipped out of the office, it was good to have someone he knew around, and not just a miniature version of that someone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Psst! James! Sirius." Remus whispered from behind the chair James and Sirius were sitting on. They turned around. "Where's Peter?"  
  
"I dunno." They both shrugged. "Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Come to the dorm, I need to tell you something." Remus started towards the stairs, James and Sirius trailing behind.  
  
Click. James shut the door and looked at his friend. "What's this all about?"  
  
"I have to tell you something about tomorrow." Remus said, looking down. He mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wont be able to come tomorrow because-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Lily.  
  
"Hello Remus." She said sweetly. "G'day Sirius." She added, not at all nicely, and she just ignored James completely. "Remus, would you please come and help me with my Transfiguration homework?"  
  
"It's James that's good at Transfiguration."  
  
"Forget I asked." Lily said coldly as she glared at James.  
  
"Alright I'll come. See you later." Remus then left with Lily to help her with the homework she needed help with. Tomorrow would be a big day, especially after dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius skipped into his first class of the day. His hood was down as he didn't look very much like his counterpart, and he found the class already there, waiting patiently. He wouldn't admit it, but he was darn nervous. Harry had decided to take the day off, so he could write a list of things he wanted Sirius to do while he was 'indisposed' as a human.  
  
Sirius gulped. "Uh. Hello." He said. Well that was good, you nimwit, definitely not the best way to regain respect. He heard a few Slytherin's, as well as Gryffindor's, chuckle. "That's enough." He said sharply. It was the only thing he could think of, he definitely couldn't make himself an emotionless shell like his godson.  
  
All talking and giggles stopped at once. "Sorry about that." There were a few nods.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Someone called out. Sirius was startled when he looked at himself, he really hadn't noticed how much he'd changed. It was then that he realized exactly what class he would be teaching, and as he looked from Lily Evans to James Potter, who were currently torn between glaring at each other, listening to the teacher, and grinning at Sirius, and he felt tears spring to his eyes.  
  
"Man I hate allergies." He mumbled to take away the fact that he had been seemingly crying in class. "Oh. Um. Harry is busy today, and he will be my apprentice from now on. He's the one that's best at this class, but he isn't the best teacher." Sirius grinned. "I bet he didn't even give you homework."  
  
People started to groan and Sirius chuckled. "Well now. I am Professor Reid. You can call me that, or just plain Professor, or even Shit head if the need arises. I will be taking over this class permanently for the next few days, Harry's gone away on business for Dumbledore, and then once he's back, he'll, as I said, be my apprentice."  
  
Good one Sirius, stop babbling. He chided himself mentally.  
  
~*~  
  
The Marauders were a little worried about Harry. Why was he away? And, Sirius and James were rather curious as to why they weren't able to go with him that night, maybe they could just sneak around and see.  
  
The three of them all had a feeling they would like this teacher though, he seemed familiar AND he didn't hood his face, like he had something to hide.  
  
The lesson was rather good. Professor Reid was a funny teacher. They were learning about the unforgivables this lesson, they were meant to be doing dueling, but Professor Reid had said that it would be better to just do these now, get them out of the way. (They didn't know that his real intention was to complete the unforgivables before Harry was back.)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in his and Sirius office most of the day. He was hiding in a back room, as he wasn't even supposed to be a teacher, and was lounging around. thinking. He remembered the day when he had first been bitten, it was a time he wanted to forget, desperately.  
  
#FlashBack#  
  
Harry tried piercing the tree's darkness with his eyes. but it was no use. He knew Voldemort was around somewhere, but where, he didn't know. His scar was throbbing, the pain was almost unbearable, and unfortunately, so did many of the other scars on his body, inflicted by Death Eaters. He could tell Lucius Malfoy wasn't around, the scar he'd given Harry, the most prominent anyway, wasn't hurting at all.  
  
Suddenly, from out of no where, a wolf jumped out of him. At first he thought it was normal, but he realized after taking a closer look at it that it was Remus' kind. It was a werewolf.  
  
Harry tried desperately to get to his feet after falling down from shock. His attempts were in vain however as the wolf came closer, circling Harry. He looked up, it was the full moon, Remus would be out here somewhere, after all, he hadn't been able to take his potion due to there being none in the castle. anywhere.  
  
Harry felt dark fangs seeping into his shoulder, right near where his uncle had tried slitting his throat, and the pain seared through his body. It started from the bite, then went straight down through his body to his toes and fingers, and up in his head, before finishing off back at the bite. He wasn't a werewolf yet, he wouldn't be til the next to full moon. but it would happen.  
  
He saw Dumbledore's concerned face swimming in and out of focus. before he blacked out.  
  
Ron and Hermione had never found out, and Remus Lupin had never forgiven himself.  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's short, but atleast it's a chapter. Who suspected that Remus had been the one to bite Harry? Hmmm. must have created a fair amount of conflict between the two, hey? Hehe. Not really, Harry's too kind to worry about it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW OR I"LL BASH YOU OR JUST WONT WRITE ANY MORE, ONE OR THE OTHER hehe.  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw - hehe, you're forgiven for not checking it sooner. Lol. I decided to add in Harry being a werewolf for a little surprise. Hahaha! Evil, I am! Anyway, I explained how it happened, did you expect Remus to be the one to bite him? Smiled evilly. MWA HA HA  
  
Kanashimi - Glad ya liked it. The Marauders haven't yet found out. Darn Lily, she just HAD to get in the way didn't she? Lol, I like Lily. Thanks  
  
The silver lady - Thanks! *Thumbs up*  
  
Lord R - I thought it was a nice twist. Glad you're impressed too! Hehe. Thanks.  
  
Jordan - hey. You'll see what happens. *Smirks* hehehe.  
  
Love Allie. PLEASE REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! (I think I babble too much.) 


	5. Full Moon 1 and Future

Remus sat alone in the Shrieking Shack. He was in his own mind, courtesy of the Potion Harry had given him, but. Harry wasn't there. Remus was, as said before, alone.  
  
Maybe Harry was just a little late, after all, he was probably a really busy person. er. werewolf. That's it! Remus thought. Nothing to worry about.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shoosh Sirius." James said, he and Sirius were under the invisibility cloak when they saw a smallish, yet seemingly powerful, werewolf make his own way to the Whomping Willow and down the slide.  
  
James and Sirius gulped. That definitely wasn't Remus. The werewolf, from what they could see, had only one eye. Then again, it may have been a trick of the moon light.  
  
"Come on James, let's get down there quickly, it didn't appear too dangerous, and we can change into our animals just to be sure."  
  
James looked at Sirius in the dark, he seemed certain that he wanted to go down there, so James nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus ears perked up. He could hear the hurried patting of feet. Maybe it was Harry. Then again, it could have been James and Sirius.  
  
Remus was at present curled up on the four poster bed and was looking at a book that he had immense trouble opening.  
  
The door opened and in came a werewolf. Remus jumped and hit his head in surprise. The poor thing had only one eye!  
  
'It's me, Remus. Harry.' The werewolf said and Remus realized why Harry never let his face be seen, it must look pretty freaky for him to have only one human eye, it even looked weird when he was a wolf.  
  
'Harry?' Remus asked nervously. 'What happened to your eye?'  
  
It would have been odd to anyone who was listening, hearing the two wolves conversing quietly, since most only ever howled when they were in need of something.  
  
'Oh. My Uncle. er. Foster father sort of decided to cut it up.' Harry yowled casually.  
  
'WHAT?' Remus barked.  
  
'You heard. But anyway, let's not stay this whole time discussing me. How does it feel to be in your own mind? If you wanted, we could go out, because now it's just like an animagus form, apart from the fact that you can't chose to be in the form or not.'  
  
'It feels excellent. I always wondered what it would be like to become an animagus, but my werewolf genes take the ability away from me. I guess you're not an animagus?'  
  
'I am, but only because I was bitten after I was well adept to change into my animagus form.' Harry said. Remus was rather surprised, and it must have shown on his face because Harry gave a throaty growl, equivelant to a chuckle.  
  
'But I thought that it would be taken away from you once you were bitten. What is your animal anyway?' Remus barked softly.  
  
'If I told you, then I wouldn't be able to make sure you and your friends stayed out of trouble would I?' Harry asked lightly.  
  
'Well, you're our age, you should know what its like.' Little did he know, Harry could hardly remember what it was like to be a child, that was taken away from him two and a bit years ago, at Voldemort's rebirth.  
  
'I don't actually.' Harry sighed, it sounded like a soft snort coming from the wolf. 'Would you like to perhaps go into the forest tonight?' Harry asked, obviously changing the subject. Remus let it go.  
  
'Alright.' Remus agreed and the two left the shrieking shack together, down the tunnel towards the willow.  
  
~*~  
  
'Do you hear that?' Sirius whined.  
  
'Sounds like Moony and his company are on their way down.' James replied softly. (I don't know how you would explain a stag's voice. Sorry.)  
  
'Maybe we should hide, it could be a trap?' Sirius yipped.  
  
'Well, they are werewolves, so they would have already heard us yipping and yapping.' James snorted.  
  
~*~  
  
'Did you hear that?' Harry asked, making himself sound suspicious, he noticed Remus squirm uncomfortably.  
  
'Uh. Yeah.' Remus agreed. Harry smirked as well as a werewolf could.  
  
'OK. Let's go and see what it was.' He said. 'Don't you dare tell anyone about me, either Remus.' Harry said sternly.  
  
'I wont. But maybe we should, uh, just go back to the shack now.' Remus trailed off as the two of them heard a Stag's voice say 'Well they are werewolves, so they would have already heard us yipping and yapping.'  
  
'Oh dear.' Remus murmured.  
  
'It's all right. I already know who they are.' Harry reassured his werewolf student. Remus squirmed as he and Harry rounded a corner, unfortunately, they both ran headlong into the two they were looking for. Harry got the but of James antlers and his head started bleeding, a large horizontal cut went right across the middle of his nose.  
  
'James Potter.' Harry said as though he was used to the pain and he barely even felt it. From the look on James face he had no idea who Harry was, and was even a little scared.  
  
'Oh no, he's going to attack us Sirius! Help Remus!' James whinnied, swinging his legs in the air.  
  
'Calm down Mr. Potter. I am not going to harm you.' (By the way, I'm pretending all animals can talk to each other.) 'You should not be out of school.'  
  
James seemed to realize that he was in no threat and looked at Harry curiously, causing Harry to chuckle once more, though it sounded like a growl to any human ears that might have been listening.  
  
'Who are you?' Sirius asked, James was too busy staring at Harry's eyes.  
  
'It really isn't any of your business, I live in Hogsmeade, moved there this year. Please leave, stay in the castle where it's safe.'  
  
Sirius and James left after saying a hasty goodbye to Remus.  
  
'Sorry Remus.' Harry said after the two boys were well out of earshot. 'But you should at least be happy that I know what it's like, none of my friends know about me, so it gets rather lonely. Be thankful I didn't give them a detention.' Harry gave Remus a crooked grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius' next two days were rather boring. He went into the forest once or twice at night time, just to see if he could find Harry, who was usually with Remus. The two of them seemed to get along well, and understand each other fully now, but Sirius really hoped Harry didn't break down and tell Remus all about himself, his mind was still weak when it was his own, but in his werewolf form, that was the only down about the potion Harry had concocted only two weeks before he arrived in the past.  
  
~*~Future~*~  
  
"I wonder where he is." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Sirius left somewhere the other day in a rush didn't he. It's odd how Dumbledore and him are not worried about Harry, and neither is Ginny! You'd think she'd be heartbroken!"  
  
Hermione rambled on for a good five minutes. It was the last night of the full moon and Remus, their DADA teacher, was out. During the war the three of them, and Harry and Sirius of course, had become very good friends. They usually went to his pace at this time on Friday night, but it just happened to be a full moon, and Sirius and Harry were missing, no one noticed the way Remus acted around Harry during the last semester of their fifth year. Everyone was frantic for the first couple of days, but people had calmed down at the fact that Dumbledore was calm.  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't believe him though. They believed that Dumbledore really didn't know what was going on, and that he was worried because they had caught him talking to himself more than once in the last few days.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny said, sitting down across from the love birds and in front of the fire. "Being Seeker is really quite tiring."  
  
Ginny had taken Harry's place as Seeker when he had disappeared, and she was alright at it, but no where near as good as Harry. Then again, no one was ever really as good as Harry.  
  
An owl flew in the window at that moment. It was Pig.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Asked Ginny who had been pointedly ignored before. The two of them seemed angry because she wasn't worried about Harry. (But then again, she was in the Order of The Phoenix, why would she be? She knew where Harry was.)  
  
"It's from mum." Ron snapped.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Wont you give up on that! I'm sure Harry can protect himself. He is probably having some time off, maybe he's holidaying in Fiji or something, he deserves a break, especially after he just defeated Voldemort. Give the poor guy a rest." Ron and Hermione shuddered at the name Voldemort.  
  
Ron glared at her, while Hermione just looked at her disapprovingly. She lent over and read the letter anyway.  
  
**Dear Ron and Hermione.  
  
I wouldn't worry about Harry. He's a big boy and can look after himself. He's probably off holidaying with Sirius, I heard that they wanted some time off.  
  
How's Ginny going? Tell her good luck with her OWL's this year. Once again, I am so proud of you and Hermione, Ron. You got 11 OWLS! And Hermione got 14, but that isn't the point. You both did extremely well and I'm proud.** "She's just been telling us that all summer" Ron moaned.  
  
**George and Fred said they wanted you and Ginny and Hermione to go down to WWW on the next Hogsmeade weekend, they need to talk, or something. Anyway. Have fun and don't worry about Harry. Dumbledore told me he's having fun wherever he is.  
  
Love Mum.**  
  
Ginny snorted. "See I told you!"  
  
"Whatever, I still don't believe you." Ron snarled.  
  
"She could be telling the truth, Ron." Hermione mused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Like it, hate it? I liked it. I decided I should probably let you know what's going on in the future too. I might start the next bit off with a paragraph or two about the future as well. Please Read and Review. I'm not going to babble this time, only going to answer questions.  
  
Thanks to:-  
  
Kerridwen  
  
The one and Only Amazing Typo  
  
Lord R  
  
S@bre Bl@ck -Did you?  
  
Animalcrazy10102 - I've been reading you're All Hope Lost story for ages now! Hehe.  
  
TheSilverLady - I dunno how I came up with it, just thought it might make the story a little interesting.  
  
TheSilverLady(Again) - I bet he does too.  
  
Wquad - You SAID SOMETHING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! (just joking by the way, but you're always just putting up a smiley face, the other chappy must have been good! 


	6. Full Moon 2 and a shocked class hint

The last two nights of the full moon Harry taught Remus how to properly defend himself in his werewolf form. It was tiring, but better than just sitting around doing nothing.  
  
Harry dodged as Remus ran at him; he was a smaller werewolf so it was easy to get out of the way.  
  
He took a lunge at Remus and hit him on the shoulder, hard. (Don't worry; they don't get rid of all their animal instincts. The potion Harry made is really for emergencies when the wolfsbane potion is forgotten.)  
  
Remus rolled over on the floor, rolling his shoulder to get the knots out of it.  
  
'You can't afford to lose concentration.' Harry warned. He didn't attack though. 'Maybe you should go to sleep, the full moon ends in the morning and we'll both be looking pretty shit. Lucky there'll be a weekend.' Harry grinned, a rather wolfish grin. (No pun intended)  
  
So, Harry and Remus spent the next six hours sleeping in the Shrieking Shack, all better when they woke up in their own humanly forms in the morning.  
  
Harry got out of the Shack though, before Remus got up, since he didn't have his cloak. It seemed people liked to sleep in on weekends. Harry didn't run into anyone on his way, well, he did have to dodge the Marauders and duck out of the way, but he went unnoticed being as smallish as he was, even in the mood he was in...  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was knocked out of his sleep when the doors to his and Harry's office burst open and a tiredish looking Harry came stumbling in. He seemed fairly composed though.  
  
"G'Day Sirius." Harry said, acting his Australian part. "What's doing?"  
  
"Not much." Sirius said looking at his godson. "Did you, uh, tell Remus about the side affects to that Potion?"  
  
"Haha! No!" Harry laughed. OK, they were definitely starting to kick in. Lucky it was a weekend and Harry could hide out, if Sirius could restrain him.  
  
"Harry! He needs to know if he'll be high for the next twenty four hours!" Sirius said. "Here, I'll go and find him and the other's, you stay here, we don't need speedy Gonzalez on the lose!"  
  
Sirius shook his head as his godson jovially put on a hood. It was still rather disconcerting to see Harry all scarred; only a year or two ago he had been scar less. But Sirius wouldn't think about what happened.  
  
He found Remus walking up the Great Marble staircase with the Marauders while Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore headed towards the hospital wing.  
  
He could hear a snippet of their conversation, though he probably already knew it somewhere in his memory.  
  
"So why exactly wouldn't you let us come?! And who was that other one-eyed wolf with you?" He could hear himself demanding.  
  
"Ooooh, no reason. Yeah actually, the other dude was the reason!" He said, very energetically. "The other dude? He was just some guy from Hogsmeade."  
  
"Are you OK Moony? You seem very. jovial?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Mr. Lupin!"  
  
Remus turned around to face Sirius. "Yes sir?" He asked, saluting him.  
  
"Uh, please come here for a moment. Mr. Pettigrew, Potter and Black, please continue to your dorms."  
  
Remus looked rather concerned, as though he was going to be in trouble and once he reached Sirius after the grumbling Marauders left he started talking at a hundred miles for hours. His best friend from the future could understand a word he said!  
  
"Remus, shut up." Remus shut up. "Good. Now I have to tell you about the side affects from that Potion you took. You'll be feeling a little high, so lie low today, Harry will probably be trashing the room's right now." He added.  
  
Remus visibly relaxed. "Oooh wow!" He said ecstatically. "So this is what it's like to be high! The Muggle teens are always going on about Highs. See you." He bounded back up the stairs and Sirius shook his head before turning around.  
  
"Shish Harry, you've got him addicted," he murmured to no one in particular.  
  
~*~  
  
In truth. The Marauders were worried about their other marauding friend. Remus had been acting really strange all day. He said that it was just from a Potion one of the 'teachers' gave him. And for reasons unknown, he emphasized the word 'teacher'.  
  
"Remus calm down!" James finally yelled. They were in the Common Room after dinner and Remus was jumping around, totally undignified, and definitely not Prefect status. Remus and James were the Gryffindor boy prefects. Evans and Arabella were the girl Gryffindor prefects.  
  
"Oh but Jamesie, it's not my fault, I think the teacher did something to me." He gurgled in his throat and started to giggle.  
  
But then, amazingly, it all subsided and he clutched at his head with a look of pure confusion on his face.  
  
"Err. Ow. What happened?" He asked looking up at James, Sirius and Peter from his place on the floor.  
  
"You don't remember?" Sirius asked disbelievingly. "You've been acting like a nut all day!"  
  
"Yeah. You said one of the Teachers gave you a Potion that made you feel like you were on a Muggle drug!" James agreed.  
  
Peter squeaked.  
  
Remus fainted.  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
James gaped.  
  
The Marauders looked very odd.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look Harry. Now that you've decided to calm down you can help me clean the room." Sirius said looking at his godson sternly. Harry hadn't taken the Potion as bad as Remus had, but he'd decided to have some fun anyway and trash the place, now he wished he hadn't.  
  
He didn't have a headache like Remus, and if he concentrated enough he could keep himself calm.  
  
"Alright." He huffed, being completely fine again.  
  
He started picking up the books, righting the upturned couch, and started repairing the couch with a needle when he realized Sirius just watching him from the corner with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" He demanded. "Are you going to help?"  
  
"Are you a wizard Harry?" He asked in a genuinely curious voice.  
  
"Yes. What on earth are you o- OH!" Harry waved his hand and the room slowly started to right itself.  
  
After about five minutes everything was back in place. "Happy now?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Quite. Now I'm off to bed." Sirius said. He knew Harry would sleep the whole day tomorrow, and that always bugged Harry. "You should too. You're not old enough to stay up to late." Sirius smirked.  
  
Harry growled. "Fine." He went to bed.  
  
Sirius laughed lightly and went to his own room before sleeping as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright everyone settle down!" Sirius said. The first years class was very excited for some reason that bright Monday morning. "Good. Now can you all take out you Text Books?"  
  
They did so.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have defense next." Sirius whispered to James, they were in divination. "I like Professor Reid. He seems familiar though."  
  
"Mmm. he does. And so does Prof-Harry." James agreed.  
  
"Yes. They do don't they?" Remus agreed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Remus, Sirius and James' attention was drawn to the front when their divination teacher from last year spoke in a harsh voice, unnaturally harsh.  
  
"Beware of the Dark Lord's servants, servants unseen by any from this time, they are here to destroy, here to kill, the flower and the stag. Be aware, they are drawing closer, unwilling to let their master be brought down by the Defense teacher." She trailed off and slumped in her chair, before regaining conciousness and going on with the class again. But no one was listening. James felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Their defense teacher? Which one? Death Eaters. but no one from this TIME has seen the likes of them. this time. Flower. Flower and. THE FLOWER AND THE STAG! No. It couldn't be him, why would anyone be after him? James Potter, of all people?  
  
The three Marauders numbly made their way to the Defense classroom. Peter caught up with them from his Muggle studies class and Sirius quietly explained what happened. The question was, was it a real prediction.  
  
Professor Reid was the only one in the classroom, and James noticed that Remus looked a bit worried at the realization, as though they were friends or something.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Professor Reid asked. It was quite obvious that half the class was rather. preoccupied.  
  
The class jumped when they heard a shriek from one of the back doors.  
  
"PROFESSOR REID YOU LITTLE! WHY I OUGHTA."  
  
Out came Harry. He was dressed in Dark emerald green pajamas, there was a hood on them but it was the first time anyone really got a look at him. It appeared it wasn't only his hands that had scars. His neck looked like it had been slit in more places than one, there was a scar just underneath his chin, an unhealed cut on his nose, which wasn't quite shadowed. James could just make out a little bit of a scar going halfway down one cheek, and another on his left jawbone. His shoulder length black hair half covered it though.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but you were tired, those business trips to Australia always seem to drain you, so I just left you there."  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice the class and he went on ranting, the wide eyed class watching.  
  
"Holy Bajesus Snuffles! You really annoy me. Why didn't you wake me up? I have classes to teach! You do realize that don't you?" Harry trailed off when he noticed the class. "Oh dear." He muttered and fled into the back room.  
  
"Sorry about that, my little apprentice doesn't seem to happy with me." Professor Reid trailed off and smiled at the class, none of them were smiling though, they were all staring at the place Harry had just been moments ago, in horror.  
  
"W-what happened to him?" James asked. That cut across the nose seemed familiar for some reason.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry."  
  
Remus was visibly shaking behind him, a look of disbelief etched into his features. Harry came back out again, cloaked heavily in the stuffy heat, and whispered something to Professor Reid before he quickly left the room.  
  
"Alright, back to the lesson."  
  
James suddenly felt a need to see Dumbledore, tell him about Trelawney's prediction.  
  
"Sir?" James raised his hand hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I think I need to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes." James said. "But I have to talk to him, quickly."  
  
"Alright. Off you go, here's a note."  
  
Professor Reid wrote a quick note in a seemingly familiar scrawl and James left for the office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think there are some of the Death Eaters close, or they're planning." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Really? How do you know?"  
  
"My scars are mainly curse scars, from countless yours under the Crucio and that sort of thing, and a couple of them are starting to sting a little." Harry explained, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore called over Harry's shoulder, he quickly put on his eye patch, expecting it to be a teacher. He was startled when James Potter walked in. He stopped when he saw Harry.  
  
"W-what happened t-to you?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Nothing to worry about."  
  
"But, it looks like you've had your throat slit and everything." James said, wide-eyed.  
  
"So I have." Harry trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That chapter wasn't really up to scratch, was it? Sorry if you didn't like it, but I'm not perfect. Hehe. I think it was longer than the last chapter though, and things are finally starting to happen.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I'm not ganna name ya's this chapter. Cant be bovered. 


	7. Not another one! Crikey!

James stared at his Professor. He didn't even realize Dumbledore had talked until Harry started waving his hand in front of James face.  
  
"Profess-Albus just said that maybe you should get back to class." Harry stated. James stared at his face, close up. He had one bright emerald green eye, a most peculiar shaped scar on his forehead. they were the two most obvious things. The scar before had looked fairly normal, but there seemed to be some sort of warning emotion springing from it. And his eye. it had a patch.  
  
The werewolf!?  
  
No, Remus would have told them, wouldn't he? Yes, Remus WOULD have told them. James hoped.  
  
James backed out of the study, for some reason, unknown to himself, he walked all the way to the Common Room backwards, before he finally realized why he had been on his way to the Headmaster's office anyway.  
  
He left, this time walking the right way round, and went to the Headmasters study. Half way there he came across Harry who was muttering to himself about Death Eaters and Drongo's.  
  
"Oh Hello James." He said when he saw James. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked in a very un-sixteen year oldish voice.  
  
"Oh, I had to see Dumbledore, that's why I wasn't in class." James answered hesitantly. "I uh, I was just going to deliver him a message that's been bothering me." He continued, not quite sure of what Harry's reaction would be. He did tense a little.  
  
"Oh? What's the message, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh" James recited what he could remember of Trelawney's acting up.  
  
Harry's reaction was rather alarming. He tensed up and clenched his fist. A wind seemed to come from in his robes somewhere (No it isn't a fart) and made his robes swirl around him, a tightly leashed power seemed to be bound through him.  
  
"Sir, are you OK? Do you know what she was talking about, I mean about the Defense teachers that is?"  
  
"Fine." Harry answered, his voice low and dangerous. "Keep out of harms way, James. We can't have anyone getting hurt here."  
  
"Why me?" James asked, Harry sounded extremely sincere and seemed worried that he himself would be in trouble.  
  
"Because, I just want you to keep out of harms way. I'll know if you try and sneak out, so don't try it." Harry said.  
  
James blew up (Not literally.). "WHY?! You're sixteen, surely you know what it's like being my age!" He raged.  
  
"I am your age, yes, but I only ever snuck out of school." Harry trailed off seemingly abashed. "Anyway, I was never in any danger, Voldemort wasn't a threat where I lived."  
  
He was lying. James knew it. There was no way he was telling the truth! "You're a hopeless liar." James said dryly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am going to be forced to give you a detention." Harry said. Remus came skidding around the corner. "James! Guess what?! The joke worked, Snape just went storming out of DADA because his hair is clean, and pink, but that's not .. the. point." Remus trailed off as he noticed Harry who was chuckling a little. "You too Mr. Lupin. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry walked off.  
  
"Me too what?" Remus asked, clearly bewildered.  
  
"You just got a detention, I think I just riled him up a little bit more than his liking." Harry poked his head around the corner he'd just turned. "Tonight the DADA room. 8:00, after you've finished tea." He left again.  
  
"Damn." Remus said, cursing his bad luck. "Why was he laughing then?"  
  
"I don't know, but it is a teacher's duty." James said. He, however, was becoming rather suspicious of Harry.  
  
So that night, after tea, James and Remus walked towards the DADA room. As they neared, loud angry voices could be heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was stunned. A member of the Order of The Phoenix from the future had turned up at the castle, that was two in the last week! Dumbledore must have remembered her.  
  
Sirius and Harry were now in a loud fight because of it.  
  
"Holy BaJebus Sirius! She's only fifteen! What if she gets hurt?! Huh, Tell me that!" Harry demanded of his godfather.  
  
"She's quite capable of looking after herself, and all those around you are safe, you make them safe. She wouldn't be too happy if she found out that you were trying to get me to get Dumbledore to send her back." Sirius explained calmly. He was quite used to Harry having a bad temper when it came to putting his friends, however close, in danger.  
  
"But she's Ginny! What will her family think?!"  
  
"Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur already know, in case you haven't figured that out yet."  
  
"What about Ron?! Huh? He's my best friend!"  
  
A tentive knock from the door bought them out of their rage and Harry paled. It was time for that detention and he wasn't wearing anything to conceal himself. Then again, both James and Remus knew a little of what he looked like.  
  
The door opened slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the duo had knocked, silence reigned. The two arguers, who James and Remus had realized was Harry and Professor Reid, shut up.  
  
Remus opened the door.  
  
Professor Reid stood on one side of the classroom, a look of relief on his face, he was by himself though. Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Professor. Harry gave Remus and I a detention." James said. " So, here we are."  
  
A moment later another door opened and in walked a young girl, obviously younger than Remus and James, with fiery red hair and chocolate/honey eyes.  
  
"Siri-" She stopped and looked at the two Marauders. Her eyes seemed to bulge for a second before she composed herself. "Mr. Reid," she continued, "where did that boyf-I mean Harry go?" She asked.  
  
Was she about to say boyfriend.  
  
"Don't ask me where the dratted Auror is. James, Sirius, this is Professor Ginny, Harry's fiancé." He said.  
  
"Don't they have last names? Either of them?" James blurted. He couldn't help it. Surely Harry would have taken Professor Ginny's name. "OH! Her last name IS Professor Ginny?" He mentally smacked himself. How doughy could you get?  
  
"Aren't you and Harry a little young to marry?" Remus asked, seemingly over the initial shock.  
  
"That's why we're engaged." Professor Ginny said, looking at her feet.  
  
Harry materialized before the four of them, breaking all line of questioning.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had decided that he shouldn't risk it, so he'd turned himself invisible. Phew, it was only James and Remus.  
  
Harry blushed as the three, now four, of the people in the room talked. What right did Sirius have telling them he was engaged? Huh? Tell him that!  
  
Actually, he had a lot of reasons.  
  
He materialized himself in front of them again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus jumped!  
  
Harry was wearing no hood at all. How very odd. He had scars all over him, of course, he'd seen them before, some whilst in his werewolf form, others whilst in DADA, but now, up close, it was surreal.  
  
"Huh?" He asked stupidly as Harry questioned something of him.  
  
"I asked if you were ready for your detention." Harry repeated, smiling slightly. James was nodding, albeit hesitantly. Harry's gnarled face had a look that Remus did not like.  
  
So did Professor Reid, actually. Ginny was looking confused.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, repeating Remus earlier bout of stupidity.  
  
"Don't worry missy." Harry said, he ran a finger down her nose, then kissed it lightly.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and turned. James stared.  
  
"Problem?" Harry smirked. James shook his head and Remus turned around, grinning at his friends antics.  
  
Ginny shook her head at the lot of them, waved goodbye, and she and Professor Reid left.  
  
"Alright, I realized a while ago that it was probably unfair of me to give you a detention, so I'll just say sorry, and you can be off."  
  
"But I thought you sai-" James was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for getting you angry. Did you tell Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I did." Harry's eyes had a faraway look and Remus knew, whatever it was, Harry hadn't told Dumbledore. "You may go, oh, and Remus! Could I have a word?"  
  
Remus nodded as James left muttering "I'll wait for you."  
  
"What is it Professor?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not a Professor." Harry grinned. "I just wanted to see how you went after that little hiccup the last three nights."  
  
Remus grinned as well. "Why didn't you tell me the side affects of the Potion?"  
  
"I've been using it since I got my bite about a year ago and am used to the potion, so I forgot to tell you about it." Harry said sheepishly. "You didn't embarrass yourself too much did you?"  
  
"No, not to worry sir."  
  
"That's good. You may go."  
  
"Just a minute, I couldn't help hearing you and Professor Reid talking. Why did you call him Sirius?"  
  
"That's his name." Harry said. "Sirius Reid, he's just never serious so we usually call him something else."  
  
"And, why didn't you want Professor Ginny to come here, to Hogwarts? It's the safest place, right?"  
  
"Well." Harry looked considerably uncomfortable. "I guess you could say that. But well, some Death Eaters are after Sirius, Ginny and I, so I wanted her to stay somewhere no one would think to look."  
  
He was lying.  
  
Remus left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK! DO NOT KILL THE AUTHOR! Good, now that THAT's out of the way, was it good? Sorry for not writing in a while, been really busy. (Actually, the correct word is probably lazy. But that's out of the question.) Hope you liked it. I wont be answering any questions today, or thanking anyone, I'll do it next chapter. : ) It shouldn't take TOO long to update again. Hehe. Well, ta ta I'm off.  
  
AllieSkittllez  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Pritty Pweeze? 


	8. Strange happenings!

James waited for Remus outside the classroom door; he couldn't hear anything now, though! Damn!  
  
The doorknob turned and Remus walked out, smiling slightly. "That is one odd teacher!" He laughed and James and Remus headed towards the Common Room. Professor Ginny and Reid walked past them and they exchanged greetings before leaving.  
  
"That was quick!" Sirius, who was playing exploding snap and had no eyelashes left said.  
  
"Yeah, Harry just apologized to us and then told us to go." Remus said.  
  
"But!" James jumped in. "Did you know Harry is engaged? His wife is even younger than us, I think."  
  
"Yeah, well she can't have been too much younger, remember Harry is only our age." Remus said dryly. "She's really pretty though, and she looks a little bit like Molly Banks. The girl who graduated twp years ago."  
  
"Really?" Sirius seemed very taken aback, but then he grinned. "That ole dog, he's already getting it!" Sirius laughed. Remus and James pretended to puke. Icky!  
  
"Sirius, get your mind out of the gutter, just because they are getting married doesn't mean they. well, you know. do it!" James exclaimed. Eww, a teacher! "And anyway, they are both going to be teaching the class. Ginny, Sirius AND Harry. How weird, three DADA teachers in the one year!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Remus said. He walked up the stairs and Sirius, James and Peter looked after him. What's wrong with him?  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Peter, speaking for the first time, asked.  
  
"I don't know." James shrugged, looking pensive.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat on his bed that night, thinking. There was something else Harry wasn't telling him. something big, probably even bigger than him being a werewolf.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Lily Evans walked in. What was Lily doing in here? The only marauder she liked was Remus, and she most certainly wouldn't come into the boys' dorm, seeing as she was an aspiring Head Girl.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, surprised.  
  
"Hello Remus. I was wondering if we could talk." She looked extremely embarrassed and nervous.  
  
"Sure, sit down. Something wrong?"  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose at the clothes and underwear strewn all over the other Marauders beds; Remus was the only spare bed. She sat anyway, on James bed.  
  
"I." She mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is Harry really engaged?"  
  
"Yes. To Professor Ginny." Remus looked at Lily skeptically, she wasn't talking about what Remus thought, was she?  
  
"Oh." Lily looked hurt. "Well, I'll just go."  
  
"No, Lily! What's wrong?" Remus demanded as he stood up and forced her back onto James bed, or more precisely, on a pair of his maroon boxers. To Remus surprise, Lily started to cry.  
  
"I think I like Harry!" She wailed. "And now he's getting married?" She was hysterical.  
  
Remus stared at her in shock, what the F***?  
  
"Uh." He didn't know what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James had just been about to go into the boys' dorm when he heard a girls voice wailing, "I think I like Harry!" It was Lily.  
  
But, Lily wasn't meant to like guys. Well, no OTHER guys. Shut up, James. You're being stupid. Of course she can like other guys, and now he had the perfect thing to tease her about.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius walked into the classroom the next morning. He had the sixth years again. Ginny was next to him and everyone else was already sitting. Ginny was very shaky, Sirius noted. Then again, so was he, himself.  
  
"OK class." Sirius almost kicked himself. Why couldn't his voice come out even. or stern, or something! "Err. this is Professor Ginny, and though she looks young you will treat her with respect." That was better. Better sound angry, rather than scared.  
  
"Hello class." She said as her eyes raked the students. Sirius noted they lingered on Lily and James for a second before moving on. "Harry couldn't be here today, I'm sorry. He's, a little sick."  
  
Sirius noticed as his smaller self, James, Remus and Peter exchanged looks and Lily looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes were swollen and red as though she'd been crying all night, and she was sitting away from everyone, well her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had been perfectly fine yesterday evening. what could have possibly happened already?  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sirius pondered aloud as the marauders walked to lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Remus said, and before anyone could get a word in edgeways he was off sprinting towards the hospital wing. If Harry was sick, that's where he'd be.  
  
He slowed down as he heard voices. It was McGonagall, Ginny, Reid and Dumbledore.  
  
"No, Professor." Ginny was saying. "She can't know! No one is allowed to! But there has to be something else we can do!"  
  
"Ginny, calm down." Why would Professor Reid call Professor Ginny, Ginny? Wouldn't he call her by her first name?  
  
"I'm not going to calm down! My bloody Fiancé is in pain! And you tell me to calm down? Did you see how pale he was this morning?! Almost trans- bloody-parent!" She yelled angrily. "You know we aren't from here! So don't tell me what to do!" She added, albeit a little more quietly.  
  
Not from here? What?  
  
"Shush, Ginny. The walls have ears." Dumbledore chided quietly.  
  
"And so do the portraits, do you hear me complaining?" She was definitely someone Remus did not want to mess with. He peeked around the corner and saw she was now blushing. "I'm so sorry, Professor! I really didn't mean to be disrespectful, but poor Harry!" She started sobbing, so was McGonagall, now that Remus looked closer.  
  
How odd. McGonagall never cried.  
  
"Maybe we should bring Harry here." Dumbledore said. "We can trust Poppy not to spurt out anything."  
  
"How will we explain that his scars give him pain?!" It was now Reid's turn to get angry. "Just get us that ointment. Come on Ginny."  
  
They started heading towards him. He ducked away, thinking about what he could do. When he was grabbed around the mouth from behind, someone muttered a silencing charm, and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Shouldn't Remus be back by now?" James asked worriedly. It was time to go to Transfiguration. Remus hadn't shown up all lunch!  
  
"Settle down. Maybe he just had a stomache ache or something and had to go to Madame Pomfrey." Peter said with ease.  
  
"But what if something's happened to him? I wouldn't put anything past them bloody You-know-who followers." Sirius added his bit angrily.  
  
They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall wasn't there. yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DO NOT BASH ME! I know it's short, but I figured it's been a while, again. lol. Anyway, hopefully I will get out a new chappy soon. Sorry to those who don't like my story now because it's a Harry/Ginny, but that really is your fault, not mine. If you don't like Harry Ginny the story should still be enough to keep you going. And anyway, it wont be too graphical. I'll se ya's l8r.  
  
AllieSkittllez  
  
Please REVIEW! If you don't you wont find out what happens to poor little Moony! (I Love Moony!) (And James.) oh (And Harry.) oh (And Sirius.) oh (and Draco Malfoy.{Only coz he's cute, though!}) 


	9. Dissapearing act, II

Harry had been in quite a bit of pain since last night. He'd been feeling little pangs from his scars all through the night, meaning some of the Death Eaters were close. But he couldn't find his Marauders Map. Shit! What about the Marauders, Marauders Map?  
  
He was also rather afraid, as he, though he hadn't let anyone know, was slowly becoming transparent, not enough so that it was obvious, but he wouldn't let anyone know. There was a knock at the door coming from the DADA classroom. How odd. classes were over, and anyone other than students would just walk in.  
  
"Come in." Harry said in a raspy voice. "Oh, just a sec." Harry said when the doorknob turned and nothing happened. He waved his hand and the door unlocked and opened silently. Standing there was Ginny. Why would she knock?  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I thought you might want some time alone, so I knocked." She apologized as she came and sat down. "I think we need to decorate around here." She added, eyeing his and Sirius place. "It's too dark and dull for me to be living here."  
  
Suddenly, the couch Harry was sitting on turned bright yellow, and Ginny had her wand in hand, muttering spells. The next thing to change was a neon blue that went down as the carpet. The Walls became Neon green and the tables and other chairs were turned into a Neon Orange. what was with Ginny?  
  
"Are you OK, Gin?" Harry asked suspiciously, in the same raspy voice.  
  
"I am, but it seems as though you aren't." She sat down next to him, and Harry cast a quick spell on his eyes to dim the colours for himself only. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Something's going to happen, isn't it? Has Remus come up here at all today? He hasn't been seen since after DADA and the other 'Marauders' are worried about him. Apparently he was rather rushed when he left."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure that's the correct spell, Prongs?" Sirius asked James as they read the spell together, Peter reading over their shoulders.  
  
"That's it, it will let us update any secret passages as we walk past them, or through them, and this other spell-." He flipped a few pages, "- makes it update on the people here."  
  
"What I want to know is where you got these books from?" Peter asked.  
  
"You'll know one day, Wormtail, when we find out where Moony got them from." Sirius assured his chubby, cowardly friend.  
  
"OK, here goes!" James touched his wand to the paper lightly and muttered some words in latin that neither Sirius or Peter understood.  
  
The map glowed for a second before it went blank.  
  
"And what's the password, we have two minutes to get it in before it locks us out!" James gasped, he sounded exhausted.  
  
"Er? Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail?" Peter suggested.  
  
"That's too obvious!"  
  
"I Sirius Lee swear I am up to no good." James looked at Sirius doubtfully.  
  
"How about." James though for a second. That one of Sirius' did sound good, as long as he could take out Sirius' first and middle name out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
"Good." James said as he cast the spell before fainting.  
  
"And, what should be the one to make it blank?" Peter asked.  
  
"Mischief managed?" Sirius said.  
  
"It'll do, because look at poor Prongs, he's exhausted, atleast it wont be too long and not too hard to put in." Peter said.  
  
Sirius cast the same spell James had, changing the words a bit, even though he had no idea what he was saying. and there was the Marauders Map.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until we use it, Moony and Prongs will want to see it in action too." Sirius said as he looked at James lying on the floor, totally out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny!" Harry suddenly exclaimed through the aches and pains in him. "We have to get the Marauders Map from the other Marauders incase they see my name, or Sirius' or Your name on it!"  
  
"But, will it work?" She asked. "I mean, technically we don't exist yet." She said.  
  
"But I'd say it's still worth getting it. I left my other stuff all in the future, including the map, O do, however, have my invisibility cloak!" He grinned and one of his scars stung. The one from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*FUTURE~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny has gone missing, Dumbledore! And you wont do anything about it!" Ron yelled angrily, temporarily forgetting that it was the headmaster and McGonagall he was talking. no YELLING at. "First Harry, then Sirius, and now Ginny! Harry has jinxed them, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Harry wouldn't hurt them. And I'm sure they're fine, Harry's gone on holidays with Sirius, and Ginny, as I said before, is not missing, but simply staying at the burrow for a while." Dumbledore assured him. "And you cannot go there, because she's in quite a state."  
  
"Before she left she was absolutely FINE!" Ron was getting frustrated "Grrr! They're probably out somewhere together celebrating Harry becoming an Auror, without US! ME AND HERMIONE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*PAST*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is it?!" Sirius demanded of Peter. They had gone out for a five minutes to take James to the hospital wing, and the map wasn't anywhere! "Damnit! What'd'ya do to it?"  
  
"I aint do nothing to it!" Peter said defensively.  
  
"Sheesh!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get it, Ginny?" Harry asked as his girlfriend/fiancé walked into his rooms. She grinned at him and held up a square bit of spare parchment, or more precisely, the Marauders Map.  
  
"Yup!" She said. She handed it to him and he quickly whispered the password.  
  
"Just a second." He said, looking at the Map. "Remus isn't on here anywhere, and James is in the hospital wing!"  
  
"Yeh, I know." Ginny said. "James was knocked out. But Remus must be on there!"  
  
"But, not all of the rooms are on here."  
  
Harry quickly added the ones he'd found and the older rooms and passageways. Now it was perfect, but Remus still wasn't on there!  
  
"Crap! We need Sirius." Harry said, but he refused to get up when Ginny asked if he'd accompany him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's cold." Harry lied.  
  
"That's a lie, Harry, and you know it. You're no good at lying to four people in the whole world, and you're trying to now." Ginny chided. "Come on, what's wrong?"  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone? There's nothing you can do about it." He sighed. Ginny didn't answer but he wasn't looking at her. He took the blanket off his shoulders where his robes hung and Ginny gasped. The only really solid part of Harry was his head. What could possible cause that???!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Alright, that's all. They've obviously changed something that shouldn't be changed haven't they? Uhoh.  
  
Anyway, I'll be off. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
AllieSkittllez 


	10. Crap! What a mess!

"H-harry?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"I know! I mean, I don't know. Oh you know what I mean!" Harry exclaimed frantically.  
  
"Harry? I get the feeling that this isn't.. good." Harry winced.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE!" She yelled angrily. "This must be some Death Eater trick, I'm almost positive of it!" She said a little more softly.  
  
"I know! I know! Sheesh! We all make mistakes! But I couldn't tell anyone, and, unfortunately, I don't think Death Eaters did this." Harry winced at Ginny's face.  
  
"Who then?! Who did it?"  
  
"Er." Harry shifted nervously. "What were we doing before we got sidetracked by my unusual appearance?"  
  
"Don't try and cha-." Ginny started.  
  
"Oh yes! The invisibility cloak!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I said don't try an-."  
  
"Now where did I put it?" Harry said loudly. He then disappeared into a back room. "Here ya go." He said once he had returned and he handed Ginny the silky material. "You can do it." As he said this Harry's head started to fade a little and become transparent.  
  
"Harry! Your head!"  
  
"Oh shivers, the charm wore off!" Harry glared at no one in particular as his head started to match his body. A wicked grin crossed his face. "I wonder if I can walk through walls."  
  
Spoke too soon. He began to sink into the floor.  
  
"Harry, think solid." Ginny said frantically. Harry shut his eyes.  
  
"Solid, Solid, Solid!" Harry chanted. "Holy fluffy! My feet are stuck! Unsolid. I mean."  
  
Harry trailed off. He was basically a living ghost, what the snuffles? He pulled his feet out of the roof with a huff. Now solid.  
  
"Well, Harry, why don't you just go, you can go through walls or something." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see those feet? I didn't think there was a ghost around here with them sort of shoes on." Peter told Lily. He'd always had a little crush on the fiery red head.  
  
"They look like Professor Harry's." Lily said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, lets get back to the Common Room."  
  
"You go. I'll be there soon."  
  
Peter walked up to Harry's room. He knew that it was situated where the feet had come from. He gave a clumsy knock on the wall/door.  
  
"Come in." Said a feminine voice Peter recognized as Professor Ginny's.  
  
The door opened by itself and Peter stepped in. Ginny looked rather distraught, her eyes were suspicious, her skin was pale, her hair was ruffled, and her pale skin was flushed around the cheeks. It was the first time Peter had been in the office.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Pettigrew. Can I help you?" It was obvious, though, that if he just killed himself she'd be happy all the same.  
  
"I was wondering why there were feet coming from the roof underneath your rooms." He said in a bewildered way.  
  
"Oh, it was just a ghost, Moaning Myrtle." Ginny said. Did Moaning Myrtle wear boots?  
  
"Oh, OK then, I'll just get back to the dorms. See you."  
  
Peter left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Peter, Evans?"  
  
"Peter is on his way, Potter." Lily retorted.  
  
"Thanking you!" James jumped up and hugged her. Eeeeek! She was just hugged by James Potter! He raced out the door.  
  
"Peter!" James yelled as he raced out the portrait hole where Peter was just about to say the password. "The Map, it's gone! Have you seen it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius stared at the space next to Lily that James had occupied only seconds before. James Potter, Prongs, Marauder and Sirius' best friend just hugged Lily Evans, the 'flower'.  
  
That was weird.  
  
"Maybe you just misplaced it." Peter said as he and James came back into the room.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have another look."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"No! It wasn't there."  
  
"Harry, it had to be there somewhere!" Ginny exclaimed. "The others cant see our names!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here it is." James exclaimed. Sirius looked over at him.  
  
"It was under your pillow?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yup, Jamesie needs it to keep him company!" Sirius said in a sing song voice.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." James whispered the password. His eyes scanned the paper and he jumped up and exclaimed "Holy shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius, there're two of you."  
  
"What, no there isn't!"  
  
Sirius looked over James shoulder. It was true, one of him was in Dumbledore's office, the other was where he was now. "Maybe the Map is malfunctioning." Sirius suggested. "Look at the two dots in the Defense office."  
  
There were two Smudged names in the office. They could just make out 'Ginny We' the rest was smudged beyond comprehension. And 'Harry P'  
  
"I thought Ginny was Ginny's last name. And why would they be smudged, and I thought Harry didn't have a last name. And then there's the fact that two Sirius Blacks are running around. Did you know Professor Reid's name is Sirius?" James said. "Remus told me."  
  
"it is?" Sirius asked. "Cool!"  
  
"Yes, but maybe he IS Sirius Black, because I cant see him on here anywhere else." James said. "I'm confused." He added. "Lets go see Dumbledore and see if it really IS him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're getting closer by the hour. Harry can feel it, and Harry isn't wrong when it comes to Death Eaters. His connection with Voldemort has made sure of it." Sirius Black told Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know! With Ginny I presume."  
  
"Can you go get him?"  
  
"No need."  
  
Sirius jumped and Dumbledore turned around, startled.  
  
"Harry! What happened to you? Are you OK? More importantly, are you dead?"  
  
Harry had just appeared through the wall, he was see through and looking very grim.  
  
"I'm fine, and no, I don't think I'm dead. But I am being wiped out of any existence at all, looks like the Death Eaters will get their job done for them, by my own mother." He stated.  
  
Sirius eyes widened. "This doesn't happen! I remember you teaching, and I remember Ginny and I teaching, but this never happened!"  
  
"Well, looks like we've messed up royally. Why can't we get anything right. and how come whenever we make a mistake, it goes way beyond a mistake and turns the world upside down?"  
  
"Oh dear." Dumbledore stated. "This cant be good. You can't just stop showing up for classes, and you most certainly can't go to them, and I don't think I want to live if you're never born."  
  
"Well, we're sure in a pickle then." Harry muttered dryly.  
  
Two shell-shocked teenagers opened the door.  
  
"No, now we're in a pickled toad, it's worse than a pickle." Harry added calmly.  
  
James, and Sirius were standing there, looking at Harry in disbelief, they'd heard all of that.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Woah."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Was the reaction.  
  
"Problem?" Harry asked.  
  
They stared. Just then McGonagall came in. Harry buried his head in his semi-transparent hands. "Crap."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus opened an eye slowly. Where was he? A chilly breeze was running over him and he shivered. He could see the moon through what looked to be tall, gangly trees. The forbidden forest?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, I know it isn't the best chapter. sorry? Anyway, hope you liked it just the same. See ya. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! 


	11. Something's wrong, and something's up

Everyone was now staring at Harry. Ginny burst in the door a second later. "Harry! I lost you." She trailed off as she noticed all the others in the room. "This cant be good, can it?"  
  
"Well you're quick." Harry mumbled from in his hands.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, feigning interest. "You're not funny. No time for sarcasm here!" Ginny said pointing her hand to the roof in a business like manner. "You still haven't told me why you're disappearing."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said angrily. "It isn't that hard to work out! My mother- and I'm not saying any more because of whom is in the room." Harry said, looking at the marauders and McGonagall.  
  
Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth with a giggle. "Oh god."  
  
"This is no laughing Matter Virginia Weasley!" Harry said, momentarily forgetting that most in the room didn't know she was Ginny Weasley. "Do you know what will happen if I am wiped out of existence apart from a mere shadow of me?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, but I mean, how ironic. you're basically an invincible Auror at the age of sixteen and your own mother is unknowingly wiping you out of existence."  
  
"Its OK Ginny." Harry said, regretting his burst of anger. He stood up and almost sunk through the floor before thinking 'solid' and hugging Ginny.  
  
"Atleast we don't have to worry about you sweating anymore." Ginny said, lightening the mood. Harry flushed with embarrassment while Sirius burst out laughing, Dumbledore chuckled lightly, McGonagall had a look of horror etched into her features, and the Marauders looked amused, yet concerned at the same time.  
  
"Haha Gin. Can I help you boys?" Harry asked the marauders.  
  
"Err. I doubt-." Sirius started but James butted in.  
  
"Do any of you know where Remus is?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"We haven't seen him since before lunch, and it isn't like him to miss classes. He was on his way to see what was wrong with Harry in the Hospital wing."  
  
"Oh dear, Albus." McGonagall said. "He didn't make it to the hospital wing. Maybe that was him, and not just a mouse that had made that noise?" She looked worried.  
  
***  
  
Remus stared around himself. He'd figured long ago that it wasn't the forbidden forest. He was tied to one of the fifty-foot high trees with iron shackles that glowed an alien green. No one had showed themselves since he'd come and he was getting worried he'd be just left to die.  
  
He was asleep again within minutes. it was so boring!  
  
"Ouch!" Remus sat up straight, well as straight as he could with the shackles tied to him. The sky was pitch black, from what he could see through the trees and he figured it must have been nighttime. He heard a slithering sound circling the tree and he could just make out a thick rope looking creature? Was it a SNAKE?  
  
Remus started shaking. A small mouse scurried up to him. He could tell it was a mouse, actually a rat, because of its silver paw and the silhouette against the leaves. A light seemed to emnant from his silver paw and Remus started to shake more. Silver could kill werewolves! It would burn through him.  
  
The rat touched it's paw to Remus bare leg, which he just noticed was bare, as was the rest of him apart from a pair of boxers.  
  
The young werewolf screamed in pain.  
  
***  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were worried as hell. Remus was nowhere to be found and not even Dumbledore could find him. It was already 12 o'clock, noon, a day since everyone of the teachers had started to search the grounds. Lady teachers stayed though.  
  
"He'll turn up." Peter said, obviously trying to lighten the solemn mood that had descended on Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"But what if he doesn't! huh? Tell me that!" Sirius said angrily, standing up and knocking over the plush armchair in the process, glaring at Peter.  
  
"Shhh, Sirius. Sit down." James said. Just then the door opened. In came Professor Ginny. Harry hadn't been seen since yesterday in the office at Dumbledore's. But James and the others knew he was looking, and they'd been forbidden to say anything about his current state. Ginny looked frantic and helpless.  
  
What little noise there was in the Common Room died down in that instant. Ginny cleared her throat, it looked like she was trying not to cry. She licked her lips, no doubt trying to stall the moment she'd have to say whatever she'd have to say.  
  
"We have news on Remus." She said loudly, and her voice cracked.  
  
***12 hours ealier***  
  
Harry could tell he'd been getting closer to wherever the Death Eaters were, scars had started to sting all over his body. His eyes were watery with pain, but he floated strongly. His senses had lead him to the edge of a large forrest. He could tell he wasn't even in England anymore. it was different somehow. He really should have told the others he'd be away from Hogwarts grounds.  
  
A scream rang out and Harry winced and started towards it, walking through trees and everything as they got in the way.  
  
About an hour and a few screams later Harry found himself facing a small clearing. He'd made himself invisible and hadn't been noticed by any of the figures walking around a fire in the dark.  
  
They were Death Eaters, of that Harry was certain. And they were Death Eaters from the future, the most recognizable two being Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy (was he dead?).  
  
On a metal stake that was heating up quickly a smaller person was tied. Their face wasn't to him so Harry couldn't see exactly who it was. He was about to go around and see when Wormtail talked.  
  
"Tell me, dear Moony, what you know of your teacher, Harry?" He snarled.  
  
"Shut up, Pettigrew, don't waste your voice, as if I'd tell you anything." A familiar voice spat, a little shakily, at Wormtail. Harry had to admit, he was just as brave now as he was before. Harry had to do something, but what?  
  
***  
  
Remus could feel the metal bar he was attatched to start to warm up dangerously, this was not good, not good at all.  
  
"My dear friend," Peter Pettigrew, Remus' ex-best friend, said silkily "why don't you do 'Wormy' a favour?" Peter spat the word Wormy as though it was poison. "Tell me now! Or I'll be forced to hurt you even more!" He demanded. Now thoroughly angered that Remus wouldn't say a word. He stayed quiet.  
  
Peter growled low in his throat. He was a lot different to the Wormtail Remus knew. This one was an easily angered asshole, he didn't have any patience, and was a Death Eater. Peter stepped right up to the edge of the hot fire and grabbed at Remus arm, just above his elbow, and tightened his silver grip on it painfully. That mixed with the burning of his skin connected with the silver was enough to make Remus cry out and want it to just end.  
  
When Peter let go and went to call a council with the other Death Eaters just out of earshot of Remus, he heard a small noise, no a voice, in his ear.  
  
"Just do what they say."  
  
It was Harry! But where was he? And how did he get close enough when Remus was surrounded by fire?  
  
"I'm going to do a charm, no, don't say anything! A charm that will make the pole your tied to not warm up, only to you and I though. It is Harry, you're right. I'm also going to work on a way to get these bloody Death Eaters out of our hair." Harry said and then there was silence. A few seconds later Remus heard a small charm being muttered and felt the metal instantly cool down, just as the Death Eaters came back.  
  
***  
  
After about two hours of talking and crucio's later, though Harry took the pain instead of Remus, even though Remus was the one that cried out, Harry had a plan. It was quite simple really. He'd cast silencing charms over the Death Eaters so they couldn't say any spells. He'd get Remus out of there, and direct him to the portkey waiting for Hogwarts outside the forest, then he'd finish off the Death Eaters and capture them and take them home with him, then they'd all be back to normal. no more little adventures in the past. even if he did get to see his parents.  
  
"Silencio!" Harry whispered loudly, all the Death Eaters stopped talking as Harry waved his hands over them. Peter mouthed the words 'Potter's here!' angrily, facing his Death Eaters, as Remus looked around, wondering what was going on.  
  
***  
  
The silence was unnerving to Remus. He stared around wildly as the Death Eaters started searching behind tree's and what not looking for Harry.  
  
"I'll untie you, run north in a straight line to the edge of the forest, go east about 200 metres and a portkey will be waiting, it's an old ice cream contained I was able to get, but, do NOT try and cut across the forest straight to the bucket. Ok?"  
  
Remus nodded and he felt his shackles loosen and he fell into the fire. Amazingly, it didn't burn him.  
  
A Death Eater noticed him as he ran flat out north, luckily he had a good sense of direction being a werewolf and enhanced running and hearing abilities, otherwise he would have been easy to catch with a hole burned deeply into his leg, one on his arm and another on his foot.  
  
Remus figured that Harry must have made himself seen because the Death Eater, 'Lucius Malfoy', was called back for a bigger target.  
  
The young, sore, werewolf ran as fast as he could for about two hours. He'd gotten lost twice! After a while he had to slow down and he was laboring along as he saw the edge of the tree's not to far away.  
  
As Remus found the ice cream container, it took him about another half hour as he'd gotten quite a bit off track, he heard a scream of raw anger and agony. It was too late to stop now, as he felt a tug behind his navel and he was pulled away through the blackness of a portkey.  
  
***FUTURE! YAY!***  
  
"Calm down Hermione." Ron said, he was now the calm one, finally believing Dumbledore's story about Harry and Ginny and Sirius, but Hermione was quite frantic indeed.  
  
"He's missing out on far too much school! How's he ever going to get a job if he cant graduate because he hasn't the knowledge?" Hermione asked, chewing her fingernails, very un-Hermione-like.  
  
"He's already the Head Auror at the Ministry! And, I'd bet he's just as smart as you, possibly more." Of course he was, for the past while Harry had done nothing but study, that was until he'd finished off Voldemort.  
  
"I'm not saying he's dumb! But what if he doesn't want to continue being an Auror? Fudge the bloody idiot is getting rather suspicious. Why wouldn't Dumbledore just tell him where Harry and Ginny were?"  
  
"Hermione, you swore." Ron said, amazed and grinning. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"Something's not right. Nothing adds up. And no matter what it is, I'm going to find it out!" Hermione said and grabbed her knapsack(That's what they call 'em in Britain, right?) and started towards the portrait hole. "Come on, Transfiguration, then the library."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. As if the library would have any information on where Harry was. "Ofcourse you will, you're too smart not to find out." Ron assured his girlfriend, though he wasn't sure the library was the right way to go about it.  
  
***Back in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny and the Marauders***  
  
"As I was saying, I have news on Remus." Ginny said again. "He's fine. He's in the hospital wing asleep, getting better and more medication, he needs his rest. He's been through quite an ordeal, and I ask you to all go easy on him, the search has been called off." Ginny stopped, tears sprung to her eyes and James knew that something wasn't being said.  
  
"And?" He asked. "What else is it?"  
  
"And-." A small sob escaped her just as Professor Reid entered. Ginny ran out, murmuring something to Professor Reid as she passed. He looked a little startled. He looked close to despair himself, and it was obvious he'd been crying. Something was definitely up.  
  
"And, something's happened to Harry."  
  
James, who'd been previously relieved, felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, not seriously ofcourse.  
  
The whole common room was deadly silent apart from small sobs. Most people who'd been chattering about what could have happened to Remus looked to Professor Reid apprehensively. Some girls had covered their mouths with their hands, jaws hanging open. Lily was sobbing openly, watching Professor Reid with dread, but also seemingly needing to know what was going on.  
  
"As you know, Remus has been missing, well Harry found him. In a large forest in the Alps. He'd been taken by Death Eaters and tortured for information on Harry. Remus told us that Harry had taken all the pain and drawn it into himself from Remus, which weakened him greatly as it was about two hours worth of crucio. amongst other things. Harry wasn't able to portkey back with Remus, but Remus said he'd heard Harry cry out from miles away through all the mountains and forests. It isn't known if he's dead or alive. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me, I must go, but classes have started again. You may all go."  
  
Professor Reid rushed out of the room, looking extremely despaired. He'd been talking fairly calmly throughout his little speech though.  
  
James looked to Sirius, then looked to Peter, who seemed. smug? No, it was worry, definitely, worry was taking him over.  
  
"We have to do something. You saw what was wrong with him before." James whispered frantically. "He can't possibly fight every one of the Death Eaters alone."  
  
"I don't think we should." Peter said, quickly. "I mean, it would be dangerous, and I bet Dumbledore's got out a search party. There'd be nothing we can do about them either. They'd kill us, surely."  
  
"He's right." Sirius said, unintentionally falling into a trap the one time in his life he tried to be serious and live up to his name. "Think about it, this isn't just some defense lesson, it's real life, real death, reality."  
  
James sighed, defeated, they were right.  
  
***************************  
  
Theres another chapter out. I'm sorry I've been taking a while, I really am. But yeah, I've just been busy. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to 'Frootloop' I think that was who, well they know who they are, for reviewing heaps and heaps. Thanks. AllieSkittllez 


	12. Will they ever grow up?

Lily couldn't concentrate through the rest of her classes that day. She was as worried about Harry as she had been Remus, and she barely even talked to the Professor, it was too awkward.  
  
"Miss Evans? Will you answer the question?" McGonagall asked, giving Lily a kind smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you ask?" She asked sheepishly. McGonagall smiled tolerantly, very unMcGonagall like.  
  
"I asked whether you were OK or not?"  
  
"I'm right." Lily smiled at her Professor reassuringly.  
  
"OK, will you stay behind after class, though?" At Lily's worried expression she added lightly "you're not in trouble, don't worry."  
  
Lily walked up to McGonagall's desk once the class was all gone from the room.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's bothering you then?"  
  
"I'm just worried about Harry." Lily answered quietly.  
  
"I know you are. We all are. But believe me, Harry's survived a lot more than you could have ever imagined. He's probably already on his way here now." McGonagall said softly, Lily noticed that tears were brimming her eyes. Lily's started to sting too.  
  
"Do you.? I mean, do you know who Harry really is?" Lily asked. "As in, do you know all his secrets and so on?"  
  
"I don't know all. I wouldn't have enough time in my whole life to listen to them all, but I do know who he is." McGonagall said thoughtfully. "His name is Harry. That's it. Dumbledore even used a truth Potion on him when he arrived here." She lied, Lily didn't know though.  
  
"OK. Well, I'll go." Lily said. "If you don't mind." She added, remembering who she was talking to.  
  
***  
  
Harry, sleepy and sore, opened his eyes, a milky white one and an emerald green one. He couldn't remember where he was. he knew he had gotten away from the Death Eaters, but where was he now?  
  
The young man looked around. Maybe he was still in the Mountains.? Yes, he must be. In fact, he was lying next to where Remus had been tied to the pole the day before.  
  
"Harry?" Now Harry wasn't usually one to freak out. but when he came across people he wasn't too fond of in the middle of the Alps and in a bad state he was never to happy.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" But right now, he couldn't be more pleased to see someone he disliked so much.  
  
"No, what are you doing here? And what on earth happened to you? Are you dead?" Draco asked, looking at the man who was lying on the ground, in bewilderment. Harry looked confused. "I mean, look at you! You're transparent!"  
  
"OH, yep I know. But no, I am alive. I think." Harry said, looking at himself thoughtfully.  
  
***Future, a couple of minutes before. well, a couple of minutes and a fair few years before***  
  
"Draco will be going back, he's got to bring back Ginny and replace her with himself." Dumbledore stated calmly.  
  
"What?!" Draco stood, his face a mask of horror and confusion. "Why me? You know that Potter doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me!" He protested.  
  
"Which is quite a compliment." Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "Harry could throw you a couple of kilometers using magic." He added, looking pointedly at the confused Slytherin standing in the Order room.  
  
Draco gulped. why him? Why not send Arthur Weasley? Why not send Remus Lupin even? Why him? It wasn't fair!  
  
"Alright." Draco grumbled. "So you want me to go back there, make sure Potter's OK, then send Ginny back and keep an eye on the bloody Gryffindor?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, precisely what I was thinking. Except I was thinking Harry, and wouldn't have added the 'bloody' in there." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Smart ass." Draco mumbled. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Draco had transported his things, using Harry's magic, to Hogwarts, and was now on his way to find the stupid boy. Well, man. Why couldn't he just leave things alone.? Atleast Draco wouldn't have been dragged back here then.  
  
He'd been walking through the Alps for hours now. and his feet were rather sore. Suddenly, he saw a semi-transparent figure lying on the ground, next to a pole and ashes.  
  
"Harry?" He asked, too shocked to bother using 'Potter', was he a ghost?  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned around. Was that Malfoy's voice. She'd been walking through the corridors of Hogwarts for ages now. and she hadn't stopped worrying since.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Harry's here too-."  
  
Ginny didn't even let him finish. She let out a squeal of happiness. "Harry, where are you?"  
  
"Ginny, shhh!" Harry hissed. "Go back to our rooms, we'll meet you there." He added, his voice gentler.  
  
***  
  
"What? I'm not going!"  
  
Harry sighed. Ginny HAD to go, she couldn't STAY!  
  
"But Gin, I want you here as much as you want to stay, but everyone is getting suspicious as to why you're not there. and it'll be safer there, this is the more dangerous time now." Harry pleaded. "Please, go. for me?" He asked, semi-transparent silver tears leaked out his eyes. "I promise, as soon as I get rid of Wormtail and the others I'll be back."  
  
Ginny started to cry herself. The poor girl wasn't ready for this. Harry made her look into his eyes, he became solid, well, see through but solid, and gave her a passionate kiss before sending her back. A yell of anger was the last thing he heard as Sirius opened the door and looked at the two people occupying his rooms. A ghost and a Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" James asked, looking around frantically. "It sounds like Professor Reid!" He added. No wonder, they were right underneath the rooms.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?!" His voice said angrily. "And Harry, are you OK?  
  
Harry was back?  
  
"I, Mr. Black," Mr. Black? "am here on orders from Dumbledore." A sly voice said. "I was sent to get Ginny back to where WE belong, and I was also sent to get Harry out of his predicament."  
  
"Don't call me that." Sirius voice snapped. "I am Professor Reid." He snarled. "And I cant see Dumbledore draining Harry's life force and magical energy for you." He added bitterly. "And if he did, I'm going to have to have a nice. chat, with him."  
  
Something fishy was going on. Sirius, who was there with James, looked just as curious and suspicious as James could tell he himself did.  
  
***  
  
Harry groaned. His godfather could get a little over protective at times. and it was really annoying!  
  
"Listen, Professor Reid." Harry said, emphasizing the Reid. "It's OK, I trust Draco, so does Dumbledore, and so should you!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ex-Convict," Draco said icily "just because my father is a Death Eater doesn't mean I am, and it most certainly doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy! Me and Potter may be worst enemies, next to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but that doesn't mean I'm out to hurt him!"  
  
Harry groaned. Would they ever grow up? He looked to the ceiling, threw up his hands, and shook his head, before turning himself invisible and floating away, calling over his shoulder "call me when you're done arguing!"  
  
*******************************  
  
WOW! FINALLY done! I would have had this out ages ago, but well, I didn't. Sorry? I know I'm lazy, but there's no need to kill me for it!  
  
For those of you who want to know where 'The Betrayed, The Betrayers' has gone, I've taken it off. It was too much like another story that I've read, I didn't mean to make it so much alike, but I guess it just seeped out through my overactive imagination. I'll change some of it and make it more 'original' then post it again. maybe!  
  
Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to keep writing that is. ALLIESKITTLLEZ 


	13. Return of Harry, and revelations

James and Sirius walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. It had been a day since the argument and Harry had not shown his face. Another had come in Ginny's place though, Draco Thompson. He was currently teaching Defense alongside Professor Reid, who didn't seem happy about that in the least!  
  
"Buzzing Buzzers." James told the portrait lady solemnly. "Come on Sirius."  
  
The two friends walked up stairs to where Remus and Peter were sitting on their beds, playing a game of Wizards' chess.  
  
"Who's winning?" Sirius asked, flopping down on his bed. He looked at the game closely. "I should have known."  
  
"Of course you should have, Padfoot." Remus said cheerily.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Sirius snapped.  
  
"What's wrong, Paddy?" Remus asked, adopting a babyish voice.  
  
"Sorry, nothing."  
  
"You're just angry about that new teacher, Thomas or whatever his name is, aren't you?" Peter asked knowingly. Sirius glared at him and he shut up.  
  
"Detention for the rest of the week!" He groaned. "It's not fair. Why me? It was all Snape's fault."  
  
Sirius had gotten a detention off Thompson because he'd hexed Snape's pants pink because Snape had done the same with his hair.  
  
"Don't worry," James said. "When Harry gets back to teaching we'll tell him ALL about it."  
  
"You're right," said Sirius, brightening considerably. "And maybe I'll be able to hear something about what's going on with Harry."  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, Sirius found out absolutely nothing in the detentions. He was made to clean out the dungeons! That was a floor or two away from the Defense teachers' office and quarters. He was actually rather suspicious that Thompson had done it on purpose so he COULDN'T find out anything.  
  
"Cheer up Padfoot." James told him as the weekend rolled around. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend! You should be happy! I really don't mind that you didn't find out anything..."  
  
"You mightn't mind, but I do! It's really bugging me." Sirius said, pulling on his black Hogwarts robes, then he followed James outside into the cool air. Peter and Remus had left earlier as Sirius had slept in after his last, particularly nasty, detention. He'd been out until three in the morning.  
  
*  
  
"So Remus, where's Peter?"  
  
"Off with his girlfriend again." Remus told James and Sirius who had just sat down with their friend who had been sitting alone in the three broomsticks.  
  
"Oh, sorry we weren't quicker." James said.  
  
"That's OK," said Remus hurriedly. "Guess what? I overheard a conversation between Thompson and Reid while I was alone. They're really hostile towards each other. Reid was apparently really angry that Thompson had made you, Sirius, do all those detentions. Thompson had said you deserved them and Reid had said that he was glad Harry was working things out so that he'd be rid of Thompson soon.  
  
"But," Remus continued, "Thompson said that he wasn't going anywhere. He was very certain about that. He said Dumbledore needed someone who'd be able to think like a Death Eater, said that Harry wasn't able to think QUITE like a Death Eater because he didn't take them seriously enough being... get this, being the MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WORLD!"  
  
James and Sirius stared at Remus's triumphant face. "No." They chorused.  
  
"Yes." Remus said grinning.  
  
***  
  
It was another week after that Hogsmeade weekend when Harry was finally able to come back out into the open again. He stepped outside his, Draco's and Sirius's rooms with an air of someone content. He smelled the air, felt it slide down his throat like it hadn't done for a few weeks.  
  
"Professor Harry!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Hello Ms. Evans." Harry replied, almost laughing at how ironic it was that this red-haired girl was the one that caused his problems over the last few weeks, yet it was only out of pure affection. Well, at least she was over her crush, or Harry wouldn't be here. "I would like to thank you for being concerned about me in my absence." He said sincerely.  
  
"That's fine Professor-."  
  
"Harry." Harry cut her off.  
  
She cleared her throat and started again. "That's fine, Harry. I'm glad to see you're back." She smiled at him broadly. "Are you OK now? With, well, whatever happened?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry said, he looked at his watch. "Would you like to come down to breakfast with me? I haven't been out in the open for almost three weeks now. Not a teenagers idea of fun, is it?" He grinned and the two walked to the Great Hall, talking about what they'd been over in class.  
  
There was silence when Harry stepped into the Great Hall at Lily's side. Then there was applause, mainly from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and Harry noticed Sirius clapping like a maniac up at the staff table as Dumbledore drew up a chair for Harry next to him and Sirius.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Lily, have a nice day. I've got you first, I believe." Harry smiled at his mum. It was really weird to think that though. He'd come to thinking of them as Lily and James since he'd been here. It was as though they weren't even related.  
  
Harry continued to the staff table and sat down in the newly drawn chair.  
  
"Thanks Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, sitting down.  
  
"Albus, Harry. It's good to see you're back. Some people were extremely worried about you." His glanced at the still applauding hall.  
  
Harry waved at them. "You can go back to eating now, you know!" He called. "I'm fine, really!"  
  
It was the first lot of proper food Harry had eaten in a while, and he was rather hungry. He ate a lot more than normal; Sirius, Draco and Dumbledore all stared at him. McGonagall kept missing her mouth with her spoon as she watched Harry shovel spoonful or forkful after spoonful or forkful of food into his mouth.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked; he pretended to look at his reflection on the back of his spoon. "No, I don't seem to. Perhaps you should eat some more before all the food is gone." He grinned at the staring peopled, got up, and walked back to his rooms.  
  
On his way the three Marauders delayed him. The fourth wasn't around. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked mildly, looking at the three curiously, wondering what he'd done to arise their suspicions.  
  
"Are you the most powerful wizard in the world?" Sirius wasted no time in beating around the bush.  
  
"Er - what makes you say that?" Asked Harry uncomfortably.  
  
"We heard Professor's Reid and Thompson talking about you on the Hogsmeade weekend last weekend."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I think they may have been overreacting, we all know Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world." Harry said, he tried to get around by James, but the aforementioned sixteen-year-old stepped in front of him.  
  
Sirius spoke again. "And why are you here? We've never had three Defense teachers before. It's only allowed to be one, it says so in the Ministry laws, unless one is often sick, then you may have two, no more. Mr. Potter told us." He said determined to find something out.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore hired us all as sometimes one may be away, or possibly even two." Harry said. He tried going past Remus but the werewolf stopped him. This was really getting frustrating! "Listen," said Harry warningly, "whatever you may hear about me or Thompson or Reid, forget it. You're meddling in things that aren't to be meddled in. If you value your life of safety and security, don't mix with us too much, OK?"  
  
Harry paused. "Now, will you please let me go? I need to get ready for my next class. I don't want to give you detentions."  
  
The three boys were too busy staring at Harry to even bother stopping him once more.  
  
***  
  
"Did he just threaten us?" James asked after a while, Harry long gone. "Did he just THREATEN us?"  
  
"No," Remus said. "I think he was just warning us. Maybe he's right though... I mean; Thompson and Reid were talking about Death Eaters and stuff, what if this has something to do with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"But then shouldn't we tell someone? Harry could be a Death eater in disguise!" Remus said worriedly.  
  
"Nope." Sirius said decisively. "I think it's time we started doing some research. There's something fishy about that guy. First he appears here, he's an Auror, the HIGH Auror, just asks to be the Defense teacher and gets it. He disappears for a day, then he comes back, but doesn't come back at the same time... now he's threatening us!"  
  
"But, Dumbledore trusts him." Remus countered.  
  
"Dumbledore could be under a spell? You heard it with your own ears what Thompson and Reid said, surely you believe Harry's capable of it."  
  
"I agree with Sirius." James said. "We really need to find out what's going on."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
OK. Things are going to get a little darker from here on in. And it's now an AU fic because there are some things that the fifth book say and do to make this scenario impossible. Sorry it's taken so long, I'm lazy I know. I could have had this out ages ago... I only just got around to finishing the chapter though. So, sorry. But it's here at least! *Grins* Anyway, Please R&R!  
  
AllieSkittlez! 


	14. The Grim Facts

"Welcome class." Harry said, smiling as his class filed in, Sirius and Draco were standing behind him, one at either shoulder. Harry, being rather shorter than the other two, looked rather odd. "Glad I'm back?" He added, grinning. "Anyway, in light of me coming back, I've decided to show those who haven't yet seen, what I look like."  
  
***  
  
"Settle down, Peter." Wormtail said to the smaller version of himself. "Now, listen to me carefully. You can trust me, as I am you. Your Professor are not who they seem. Harry, he knows who he is, and Thompson is actually Draco Malfoy from the future, and Reid is Sirius Black."  
  
Peter Pettigrew let out a little gasp of fright and surprise. The forest seemed to grow forbiddingly darker.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Now, I know that you don't believe in what You-Know- Who's doing, but it's really important you listen to our side of the story, it's very important..."  
  
***  
  
Harry turned around and un-hooded himself. He turned back again to face the class who were all staring at him. James and those others who'd seen him weren't, though, they were averting their eyes. Harry was glad he had his eye patch on when he felt a pang of pain like a hot wire shoot through a couple of his scars. The one from Pettigrew on his face that was the result of a deflected curse-scar, and one on his right forearm.  
  
Harry turned around again, his eyes showing concern as his face screwed up in pain. "Sirius," he whispered, "we've got to stop the class. Look who's missing!" Sirius looked over Harry's shoulder and at the Marauders before ducking his head again.  
  
"Peter." He hissed.  
  
"Yes." Harry turned back around. "Class dismissed! Go!" He barked roughly, the pain intensifying.  
  
***  
  
"Don't make me do this to myself. I've told you the truth, the WHOLE story, not just what Dumbledore cooked up... Fine. It's your own fault. Crucio!" Peter cursed himself, tied up on the ground at the stump of a tree, at the same time Harry's pain started up in the Defense Classroom.  
  
*** FUTURE!***  
  
"Settle down Ginny." Albus Dumbledore said. "He will be FINE." The aged headmaster tried to comfort the small, fifteen-year-old girl that was sobbing.  
  
"Let me take it." She whimpered. "I want to see him again."  
  
"I can't let you take it. Professor Snape must. He brewed both the Potions... and he must also check on them. I can't let you do it yourself, I'm sorry."  
  
***PAST***  
  
"Ok Draco stay here. Sirius and I will go and check it out, I'll let you know if we need you." Harry said hurriedly, sitting in their room. He got up and headed towards the door, Sirius following.  
  
"How will you let me know?"  
  
Harry spun around and he and Sirius smacked heads together. Little white dots appeared in his vision and he shook his head to get them away, which just increased the number of them. Sirius was on the ground. Harry helped him up.  
  
"I'll send you a message telepathically, keep you mind OPEN!" The two godfather and godson left.  
  
"Come on Sirius, in the forest!" Harry said as he ran through the Halls of Hogwarts. "Don't ask me how I know. But I have a feeling that Peter doesn't know what he's doing to himself."  
  
The doors leading outside burst magically open and both Sirius and Harry ran through them at top speed, Sirius skidding on the grass a little. Both turned into large black, grim-like dogs and headed towards the forest as fast as their furry feet could carry them.  
  
'Get down.' Harry thought to Sirius. 'Keep low to the ground, we don't want to be taken unaware.'  
  
They were now in the forest. It was becoming darker and darker as the trees obscured the sun from view. Soon enough the only thing Harry could see of Sirius was a faint black outline.  
  
'Sirius! Stop. Change back.' With a 'pop' each, both Sirius and Harry were standing in the cold forest together. "They're around here somewhere." Harry whispered. Sirius shuddered.  
  
"But where could-." Sirius's sentence was cut short as someone, or something, shot out from a rather large tree trunk and collided with him, knocking him down and rendering unconscious. The something turned towards Harry and growled. Its inch long yellowish teeth gleamed faintly, making them clearly visible in the dark, along with the light yellow, pale eyes that shone malevolently.  
  
"Oh crap." Harry cursed. The Grim charged him. Wasn't it meant to be a spectral dog, though? 'Draco! We're in the heart of the Forest! Get help!'  
  
The pain that obscured his mind as the large bear-sized dog's inch-long, yellow teeth sunk into Harry's stomach skin drowned out Draco's reply.  
  
He let out a long yell of frustration, anger, and confusion. He couldn't think straight as the dog knocked him off his feet, teeth still lodged firmly in his skin. He could feel the warm blood - or was it drool? - surrounding the wound. Madam Pomfrey would not be happy, was Harry's thought as he was dragged away grinding his teeth until he lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, so what do we know about him so far?" Remus asked. They were sitting in their dorm; Peter was nowhere to be found and they were making a list of things they'd overheard and knew for sure about him.  
  
"Well," Sirius said, looking at his piece of paper, "Reid and Thompson both think he's the most Powerful wizard in the world. He's an orphan. He doesn't know his real name. He's been attacked by something or someone, the scars say as much." He looked at James.  
  
"He looks suspiciously like me, but his hair is longer. That first night he came Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to be under some sort of spell when they came back with him. He's an Auror or he stole the robes. He knows about things, like Remus being a werewolf-."  
  
Remus cut James off. "Er - guys? There's something I have to tell you. You know how for the past two times I haven't been able to have you with me at the SS? Well, it's because Harry's a werewolf too." He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I promised him."  
  
Sirius and James stared at him. "We'll deal with the loyalty factor later," James said, open mouthed, "what else do you know about him?"  
  
"That's all really." Remus paused. "Actually, there was that time I was taken by the Death Eaters. Harry seems to be able to take other people's pain himself..." And Remus told his friends about when he'd been 'wolf- napped'.  
  
***  
  
Sirius, dazed and unsure, opened his eyes to see where his godson was. Panic rose in his throat as he continued to scan the area, leaning on his elbows wedged between trees, looking for Harry when he couldn't see him anywhere. He stopped himself from shouting out, however, and decided that the most appropriate course of action would be to light his wand and not panic.  
  
"Lumos." Sirius whispered. The tip of his wand lighted not too far from his hand and he picked it up, looking around. The sight of blood on the ground, as well as signs of struggle, made a lump rise in his throat and he was instantly alert when he heard footsteps hurrying towards him. Actually, there may have been more than one person...  
  
****  
  
OK THERES ANOTHER CHAP! I know it's short but I figured I deserved to let you have another one, so it isn't quite finished, that chap, but it's alright. Atleast you get more, eh? :) Gotta go, Allie. 


	15. Poor Peter

The running continued and Sirius found himself wondering what Harry would do in this situation. Well, first he'd extinguish the light.  
  
"Nox," Sirius whispered and he was left in the dark again.  
  
"Sirius? Is that you?" A voice hissed from the shadows.  
  
*** AN HOUR AND A HALF EARLIER ***  
  
Draco paced his, Harry and Black's rooms nervously. There was a knock at the door. He hadn't given anyone a detention, had he? Anyway, they'd all be in their classes or the common room...  
  
"Potter, if you're in there let me in!" A voice snarled.  
  
Draco jumped. "Sorry Professor." He called, hastening to open the door. Professor Snape stood there with a box full of glass vials.  
  
"Draco." Snape said curtly and invited himself in, sitting the box down on the coffee table. "Where are Potter and Black?"  
  
"In the forest. Something's come up." He replied quickly. Snape's reply was drowned out by an urgent, 'Draco! We're in the heart of the Forest! Get help!'  
  
"Professor, Harry and Black are in trouble. They're in the heart of the forest. We need to go, now!"  
  
Soon Snape and Draco were running along in the forest, sticks crunching underneath them and bugs crawling up their legs.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the two Slytherin's slowed down a little as the thickening trees extinguished the light.  
  
"Tread quietly." Snape said softly. "I think I can hear something."  
  
"Lumos." Said a voice not to far away and the tip of a wand lit up about ten meters away, trees obscuring whoever was holding it. Then the light moved around.  
  
Snape and Draco crept forward, still making a fair amount of noise. "Nox." The voice whispered at his wand. It was obviously a man, it sounded very familiar too.  
  
"Sirius?" Draco hissed. "Is that you?"  
  
Both Snape and Draco came out from behind one last tree that was obscuring Sirius, who had lit his wand again. There was a fair amount of blood around him, going off into another direction, further into the forest.  
  
"Harry, I don't know where Harry is!" Sirius said worriedly.  
  
"Well, he told me that you were in trouble. Then his mind went blank." Draco told him. Snape was still in the shadows.  
  
"Who's with you?" Sirius asked, trying to pierce the shadows with his eyes. Snape moved a bit. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here with some more wolfsbane potions for Harry, HIS version of the stuff. And another concoction of mine..." Snape answered, helping Sirius up. "Now, stay close Black. Draco, do you think you can get back to the castle? I don't want Dumbledore to worry."  
  
Draco nodded and disappearing crunchily into the shadows of the trees as the other two started to follow the train of blood, which was rapidly thinning as they moved around.  
  
"We'll have to split up." Snape said.  
  
"Ok." Sirius agreed. "I'll go towards Hogsmeade way, you go just to the left of that. If you see anything, end up red sparks." The two split up and Sirius made his way stealthily, now back in dog form, into the trees that were starting to thin again, and soon he could extinguish his wand tip and walk around without the worry of falling over something.  
  
The forest seemed very deserted. Usually Sirius would have come across all sorts of animals by now, but there were none to be seen... or, for that matter, heard. It was all very odd, indeed.  
  
***  
  
James, Sirius and Remus sat up late in the Common Room. It was already 9:30 and Peter hadn't been seen, Professor's Reid and Harry were nowhere to be found, and Thompson had been skulking around the office muttering about how unfair things were.  
  
There was a frantic knock at the Common Room portrait.  
  
"Peter!" They heard the Fat Lady exclaim. "You need the password to get in!"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus all rushed over to the portrait, James reached it first and swung it open with a clatter.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" The Fat Lady said indignantly.  
  
James didn't listen to him. He was looking at his friend, who had blood pouring out his nose, was trembling and seemed to weak to walk anymore. The fourth Marauder collapsed in a heap at the portrait.  
  
"Come on, help me get him to the infirmary." James muttered, lifting Peter from underneath the arms, Remus grabbed his legs and Sirius hoisted him up by the waist. The three, in this way, made their way slowly to the infirmary.  
  
"What's happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked hurriedly as the three tipped Peter onto a bed and collapsed into chairs around the room.  
  
"We don't know." James said shakily, staring at his friend sitting on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit, and continued. "He came knocking urgently on the portrait, before he'd even got to say anything once we got there he was shaking and he collapsed. We brought him straight here."  
  
"Will you three go and get Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
The three nodded and got up from their respective places around the room. All thoughts of Harry, Reid and Thompson were pushed out of their mind by worry for their friend.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Remus asked quietly as they made their way towards the office.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think Thompson, Reid and Harry knew something was going to happen though, because when they saw Peter wasn't in class they all left." James answered.  
  
"Yeah. I agree with Prongs. I don't know who would do something like that to Peter though. He's too... I don't know, innocent?" (A/N Author snorts disbelievingly!)  
  
"Does anyone know the password?" Remus asked abruptly as they stopped outside the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The three stared at the gargoyle, willing it to spring aside. To their complete amazement, it did! A man they didn't know, yet looked alarmingly familiar, limped out of it. His robes were torn and bloody around his right leg, and he was wearing a scowl to rival the twitchy Severus Snape's.  
  
*** Earlier, back with Sirius***  
  
Sirius was farther into the forest than he'd ever been before. Well, he was actually now so far in he was almost out the other side, and, before long, he was out the other side, blinking in surprise that the only animal he'd come across was the Grim-like dog on his journey from one side of the forest to the other.  
  
"Black!" Snape called harshly through the gathering darkness as lights blinked on in the houses of Hogsmeade, not more than one hundred meters away. Sirius hurried over to the agitated looking man who was limping towards him painfully.  
  
"We'll search Hogsmeade." Sirius told him, desperate to find his godson. "They've got to be around here somewhere." The two enemies/rivals set off at a brisk walk, finally coming across the shrieking shack where there were yells of agony piercing the air... but it wasn't a full moon. That wouldn't be until at least another two weeks!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
WOW! What's gotten into her? You're probably saying. She NEVER updates THIS much! Anyway, hope you liked that chapter. I also want to know whether you think I should wrap it up soon, or whether I should make it longer. Majority rules, remember, so we'll vote. Tell him in your reviews!  
  
ALLIESKITTLEZ 


	16. Some Explanations, Snape and Sirius

The three friends stared at the man who glared menacingly at them. He didn't say anything, however, and the marauders were able to slip inside the office. James knocked hesitantly on the office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Dumbledore," James said, rushing inside with all hesitance forgotten, "Peter's in a bad way, in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Dumbledore got up quickly, he didn't ask for any details but made his way hastily to the infirmary. James, Sirius and Remus trotting along behind him. The old man was hard to keep up with when he wanted to be.  
  
"Dumbledore," Sirius panted. "Where did Professor Harry and Reid go?"  
  
"They've gone?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, they saw Peter wasn't where he was meant to be this morning, in class, and left straight away with Thompson, who's been sulking in the office all day."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sharply.  
  
"He's gone?" He asked. "They're both gone?"  
  
Thompson came galloping around the corner.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: OK, things will get a little confusing here, er. that's an understatement! Anyway, things probably wont be back to 'un-confusing' until the next chapter, or the one after that. Thanks.)  
  
Sirius, the young one, opened his eyes, pain obscuring his mind and barked loudly in fright. He was looking down at his Professor whom it seemed had been able to knock him out, luckily. He felt panic well inside of him as he looked at Professor Harry, blood pooled and cracking on his stomach where the robes had been torn away.  
  
With a 'pop' Padfoot turned back into his human self. Harry started to stir. The two were in the Forbidden Forest, Sirius knew that much.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said shakily, touching him lightly on the forehead to try and wake him up. "We have to go, I don't know what happened or how I got here, but we have to go." It took the young animagus that long to realize he had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The pale moonlight from the clearing shone lightly in the clearing the two, teacher and student, were sitting.  
  
Sirius dragged a hand over his lips where he could feel something caked and cracking. He looked at his hand where there were little bits of dark red blood that he'd rubbed from his mouth. Horror took over his mind for a second as he looked from his hand to Harry's stomach and back again.  
  
He didn't realize Harry was dragging him doggedly until he hit his leg on a sharp stick and it started bleeding. Sirius let out a yelp and Harry dropped him in surprise.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." Sirius croaked. "What about you? Look what I DID to you?"  
  
"I'll get the details later. We'll go to the Shrieking Shack for now, OK? I'll have to do something about my stomach and we'll wait there for the night." Harry said. "Get up quickly so we can get out of here." The two made their way to the Shrieking Shack, Harry stubbornly refused to be supported by Sirius.  
  
***  
  
'Breathe Harry.' The young boy told himself sternly. 'It will only hurt a bit.'  
  
'Who are you trying to kid?' Another voice inside his head asked incredulously.  
  
'Myself.' Harry gulped and looked at his hand as he sat on a broken chair that Sirius had repaired. Both of the scarred hands were hovering above his stomach, over where Sirius had been latched ferociously onto him. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply Harry let the magic flow through his hands and onto his sore. Sirius gasped from somewhere in front of him.  
  
"AAAAaaaaaRRRRrrrrGGGGGggggHHHHHhhhhhh!" Harry let out shrieks of agony for at least five minutes, healing the wound and cleaning it with very 'hurty' magic.  
  
Only once he'd finished did he notice that there were another two people in the room, both staring at him. Severus Snape and Sirius Black from the future.  
  
***  
  
Sirius looked up and saw Professor Reid barge open the door, along with another man with a hooked nose, sallow skin and greasy hair, who looked suspiciously like the twitchy Severus Snape.  
  
Harry was gasping on the chair, checking out the new scars on his body, obviously not caring that the other two were in the room. Sirius gulped and looked at the scars himself. 'Did I do that?' he asked himself incredulously.  
  
Harry's stomach had long, thick scars, from where Sirius's Padfoot teeth had been latching onto him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Professor." Sirius said. "I didn't know what I was doing?"  
  
"You did that?" Both Professor Reid and the 'Snape' look-a-like said together.  
  
Professor Reid broke away from the other man and knelt next to Harry. "You had me worried, Harry." He said, pulling the young man into a hug. "I heard your screams and I was absolutely terrified."  
  
"Sorry, Sirius." Harry panted, feeling totally exhausted. "We've got to get Sirius back up to the school, the Death Eater's that were using the imperious on him wont be too far behind, I didn't exactly keep my screaming in check."  
  
***  
  
Harry felt himself rapidly losing consciousness. "Quickly." He hissed, falling into the black abyss of nothingness known as his unconscious state.  
  
**************  
  
OK, I added more to that chapter. It REALLY was sort of an update. Gotta go, Love Allie. R & R OR I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING! Hehehehehehe! 


	17. Questions and Answers

AN QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!  
  
OK, there are a few questions I haven't answered that have come up more than once in reviews. So I'll answer them all and post them here. (I've just been reading through the reviews, hehe)  
  
IS HARRY GOING TO GET RID OF HIS SCARS? That, I'm afraid, is a question you'll have to wait to find out. He may, but he also may not.  
  
IS ANYONE GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT HIM SOON? (these are all questions that'll sorta wreck the plot if I answer them directly. lol.) Um. OK. I wont say when, but yes, at least SOMEONE will find out about him.  
  
HOW DID HARRY BECOME A WEREWOLF? Remus Lupin bit him in the future.  
  
WHY DID HARRY(at the beginning of the story somewhere) TAKE POINTS OF SNAPE BECAUSE HE CAST HIS CHARM AT THE SAME TIME JAMES DID WHEN THEY WERE DUELING FOR HARRY!? Well, James did the "Expelliarmus" charm, which was what he was supposed to. Snape, however, used the "Furnunculous" (or something like that) when Harry deliberately said that they were to disarm only.  
  
HARRY HAS SHOULDER LENGTH HAIR? Yes, but not for long. MWAHAHA  
  
WHY WAS JAMES ANGRY IN CHAP 7? Because Harry was telling him to be careful yada yada yada. and James didn't like that, especially when Harry was his own age and should have shared his own views on it. And, who in their right mind, apart from Harry who has no right mind, would tell a Marauder not to sneak out because they were keeping tabs on him...?  
  
WHY'S HARRY DISSAPEARING? Well, as you know Lily likes, well, liked, Harry instead of James. And that wasn't supposed to happen. You'll find out more about how Harry managed to convince Lily not to love him... but she doesn't realize that it was him. That's what Harry was working on for some of the time when he was disappearing.  
  
IS THE PETER FROM THE PAST IN ON WHAT HAPPENED TO REMUS AND HARRY? Well, let's just say. Little Peter is a little confused at the moment... I will say no more on that topic! Lol.  
  
OK, That's all I can see for the moment. Anyway, the 13th Chappy is up and I'm about to start the next one, it will have more about what the Marauders are going to do with what they've been over hearing and their plans going into action... Also, there are a lot of people who think I should get the Marauders to find out who Harry really is, and there are a lot who think I should wait. I'm just gonna let you know, now, that Harry's secrets are going to stay secret for a while longer... ALLIESKITLLEZ! 


	18. Suspicions

  
  
Sirius looked up and saw Professor Reid barge open the door, along with another man with a hooked nose, sallow skin and greasy hair, who looked suspiciously like the twitchy Severus Snape.  
  
Harry was gasping on the chair, checking out the new scars on his body, obviously not caring that the other two were in the room. Sirius gulped and looked at the scars himself. 'Did I do that?' he asked himself incredulously.  
  
Harry's stomach had long, thick scars, from where Sirius's Padfoot teeth had been latching onto him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Professor." Sirius said. "I didn't know what I was doing?"  
  
"You did that?" Both Professor Reid and the 'Snape' look-a-like said together.  
  
Professor Reid broke away from the other man and knelt next to Harry. "You had me worried, Harry." He said, pulling the young man into a hug. "I heard your screams and I was absolutely terrified."  
  
"Sorry, Sirius." Harry panted, feeling totally exhausted. "We've got to get Sirius back up to the school, the Death Eater's that were using the imperious on him wont be too far behind, I didn't exactly keep my screaming in check."  
  
Harry felt himself rapidly losing consciousness. "Quickly." He hissed, falling into the black abyss of nothingness known as his unconscious state.  
  
Harry woke up to the bright white of the hospital wing. 'They really should change that,' he decided, 'it gives me a headache every time I wake up. His eye adjusted to the light and he saw people standing around him. Remus, James, Sirius, Sirius and... Sirius? What the hell? He shook his head. Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey were all there.  
  
On a bed next to his was Peter who had bruises and bumps all over his face and arms. He wondered what had happened to him.  
  
"Ok," Harry said finally, apparently no one had, amazingly, noticed he was awake, "I'm really confused."  
  
"Harry," his godfather said worriedly, "are you alright?"  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked. "Of course I am. And yourself?"  
  
"Fine," Sirius squeaked.  
  
"Just one thing," Harry continued, "why are there two of you?" he asked, turning his focus on one of the younger Sirius's.  
  
"I don't know," one said, the other was silent.  
  
Harry noticed a dull throbbing in his leg just as the silent one began to fade, and then, with a pop, he was gone, and was replaced with a green colossal skull.  
  
Sirius, Remus and James wandered back to their dorms silently. Both kept shooting glances at each other, then at Sirius, who was always looking at his feet as he walked. He looked guilty, scared and pale.  
  
"Whoever these people are," he said, breaking the silence once they reached their dorm, "they are very bloody powerful, and it's scaring me."  
  
He looked them in the eyes and James and Remus glanced at each other again. His eyes seemed darker than normal, their grey looking like storm clouds.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, none to happy. "I'm not going to suddenly jump and attack, don't you understand? I was under a spell, one of the unforgivables, it was easy fighting."  
  
"We know, Padfoot. It's just weird, you know? We were telling someone who looked just like you everything we knew about Harry, you were discussing it with us; its just weird thinking that he was a death eater. You know, how do we know who we can trust if we cant even trust each other?"  
  
"Ah, but we can trust each other," Remus said, "We just have to be careful. I'm starting to wonder if Harry is right about us sneaking about, maybe we should just let him be? Leave them all alone?"  
  
"But we can't!" James all but shouted. "We've come this far, we're so close to finding things out! We cant just give up!"  
  
"James," Sirius said seriously, "this isn't a game anymore, this is real life, real death, reality, as Remus I think it was, said a while ago, it isn't Defence, this is it, one mistake and we could be dead."  
  
"I don't care what you two say," James muttered sullenly, "you can't stop me from doing anything. We're meant to be a team, but, if you are deserting me now, fine, I'm still going ahead with the original plan... to find out everything we can."  
  
"You're crazy," Remus said. "We're going to have to tell someone if you go ahead with this."  
  
James pulled the curtains around his bed and disappeared behind the folds. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before both climbing into bed themselves. Sirius looked over at Peter's empty bed and sighed, why is he so stupid? Even I can tell when enough is enough...  
  
Harry looked at Sirius.  
  
"I don't know why I trust you, but ok, work your magic," he gulped. Sirius tested the scissors and smiled, he then started snipping at Harry's hair. Harry closed his eye as he heard the maniacal snipping and felt his hair being pulled and tugged at. Oh well...  
  
Sirius had vowed to make Harry look more respectable, and more like a hero that a woman would like to look at.  
  
After his haircut Harry opened his eyes and was amazed, it had been a long time since he'd had un-Snape-like hair. He looked much better already, even with the scars and everything now very visible. He looked a lot more like James, and less like Snape.  
  
Then Sirius shooed Harry into the next room where Snape was warming up a potion.  
  
"Ok, Potter," snarled Snape, "I don't like you, but I respect you, and am grateful to you. So, this is my way of paying you back for all you've done for the wizarding world."  
  
FUTURE  
  
Ron and Hermione opened the letter quickly.  
  
---Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
How are you? I'm well. I'm holidaying at the moment with Sirius, isn't that good? Guess who came to visit us! SNAPE! I don't know why, maybe to check up on us? Oh well... I don't know. I hope you're having fun at school. And don't worry Hermione; I'm keeping up with my schoolwork. I won't tell you where I am, but Sirius is about to try surfing, and I've got to see this!  
  
See you,  
  
Harry---  
  
Ginny smiled at their reactions. Good, all was well.  
  
PAST  
  
"How do I look?" Harry asked, doing a clumsy ballerina twirl in the office. He was ecstatic; you could see it, Sirius smiled, glad that he was happy.  
  
"You look better than I could have ever expected," Sirius smiled and hugged Harry. He looked like himself again. He was wearing a pair of green boxers, and he was scar-less. His eye looked fine, though Sirius knew he would never be able to see again, it was just a fake eye, one like moody, but it looked exactly the same as his other, besides the faint scar going from the eyebrow to the cheek. And the only other scar that remained was the one courtesy of Voldemort.  
  
"They'll come back," Snape said from behind Sirius, he looked up and back. "But don't worry, Black, each time he applies the paste they will come back fainter until they are almost gone, but you'll still be able to see them, just as lines though, and then you will be able to use a charm that will make you blend in, just like everyone else. And," Snape continued talking, "there is a charm in that potion you drank that will make sure a lock of hair is always covering it."  
  
Sirius, in a bout of stupidness, hugged Snape, also. Snape stiffened and pushed him away, Sirius didn't mind though, he was just ecstatic for his godson.  
  
"Now, I believe, we have a class to teach," Harry told them.  
  
Peter was back at classes, James, Sirius and Remus were also there, and it was Charms, they had Defence next. James decided to stay for the Christmas holidays, so were Sirius and Remus, to keep an eye on him, and Peter was going home. James knew they were keeping an eye on him.  
  
James walked in front of the other three as they made their way to Defence, and then, in Defence, he sat next to Lily, who was rather surprised and disgusted, but it had been the only spare seat apart from his own usual one.  
  
When the Professor's entered it was only Harry and Reid...  
  
Harry didn't look anything like he normally did, he was wearing his Auror robes, his hair was cut short and he had normal eyes and almost normal skin, with barely any scars, one over his eye, that was it.  
  
"Ok class," he started, "today we will be going outside to the forrest." Some people looked a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry," Reid said, "Professor Thompson and a friend of ours, who is a Professor at Beauxbatons, though he is English, is going to be there also."  
  
"But for safety issues anyway, we are going to start on the grounds and go over some spells... got it?" Harry was grinning like a Chesire Cat and James wanted to know what he was up to. Why were they going into the forrest?   
  
DON'T SHOOT! I PROMISE I DID IT! Lol that took a while, but thanx for your... uh... patience. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I've had interviews about going on exchange, and year ten crap tests coming out of my ears, so I'm tired. Love ya's allie. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Its been a long time since you've heard from me hasnt it? Well – I do have a reason. I am in Belgium on exchange and haven't been writing anything, but, being the lovely person I am, over the next week or two I'm going to fix up this story and continue it! Is that good or what? IF you are interested in me continuing it – please review this and tell me, because I really am not going to do it if no one wants me to. (well I will, because I want to – I just wont post it is all).

Thanks for your time and sorry for thinking that I finally got out another chapter!

Kisses

Allie


End file.
